


sunshine in an empty place

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Romance, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Noctis hides from responsibility, Prompto takes care of birbs, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Prompto could never recall much of the details of the day he was dropped into the hands of Stable Master Cid Sophiar. What he did remember from that day was the only rule Cid ever gave him in order to work by his side:“Always take the knee, and never look up.”--Set in a world where the gods and magic are just stories, but the royal family is still revered for their supposed connection to the Astrals, Prompto thinks he is destined to live his life as a simple Stable Boy.Until he meets a stranger, and everything starts to change.





	sunshine in an empty place

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! Over the last few months I've fallen in love with FFXV and everyone in it, so for Prompto's birthday I thought I would try to post something as my first foray into writing for the fandom! 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Prom, have some fluff and angst? 
> 
> Shoutout to my darling Blue [strikedawn] for all her support as I worked on this, and for being with me when we were walking around a medieval monastery and saw falconers, and I clutched her as we whispered about "falconer prompto" and then losing our collective minds in the middle of a castle talking about this more. 
> 
> And shout out to cos (ohthatlook) for talking about how churches in insomnia would look for giving me some inspiration! 
> 
> This fic is special to me as well because it's the largest chunk of words I've been able to write this entire year after suffering from a pretty gnarly injury that has left me unable to type for long periods of time. So TAKE THAT, BODY. I showed you. 
> 
> Time to ice my wrists, hope you enjoy!

Prompto could never recall much of the details of the day he was dropped into the hands of Stable Master Cid Sophiar. What he did remember from that day was the only rule Cid ever gave him in order to work by his side:

_“Always take the knee, and never look up.”_

It sounded simple, in theory. Only Cid was permitted to speak to the royal family - Prompto and Cindy, the other stable hand, were apprentices and so not worthy to look upon them, or to have them pay any attention to the help.

It was believed that those of royal blood were descendents of the gods, and people like Prompto were just regular folk put on Eos to help the Royal Family do the will of their ancestors. So anything Prompto had to say to them was not important, in the grand scheme of things, compared to the weight of the world the King and Prince carried on their shoulders. Only those who had been blessed could look upon the gods, and therefore the Royal Family. The Royal Family was hidden away in the castle, and the secrets of the Gods stayed with them.

This was what Prompto was raised to believe, and he followed the path with a full heart, knowing what he did was for the greater good of Lucis, his kingdom and home. Prompto lived his life dedicated to the King and Prince, whom he only knew by the boots they wore, seen on the rare occasions they deigned to enter the stables for their mounts instead of waiting outside.

Every time they received word the Prince or King would need a mount, Prompto would be the one to prepare whatever they needed; the Prince had a chocobo with dark blue feathers, the King a white one with black mottling on its wings. Each also had their own entourage with their own chocobos as well, and Prompto had to quickly memorize each of them and their own needs.

The Prince and his group were closer to Prompto’s age, and over time he had learned not to be afraid of the striking green and amber eyes that would stare at him every time they entered the stables in front of the Prince. At first, he had tried to also take the knee when they would come in; their proximity to the Royal Family struck Prompto as being basically the same.

But Cid had strongly scolded Prompto - the Knights were loyal, but not of royal blood, and to treat them as such was almost as offensive as looking upon the King. Prompto took that seriously, and fought the lump in his throat those early days each time he had to face the Knights, the ones who had been blessed to look upon the face of the Gods.

Over time, he would pick up names of some of the Knights by their conversations, but even they only referred to the family as King and Prince, Highness, and any other fancy titles, and never by name. But Prompto didn’t mind - he believed he wasn’t worth knowing their names, and he would never be permitted to speak them, anyways.

Working the stables had some perks for Prompto - it meant he also got to take care of other animals in the palace, and he was specifically assigned to the royal falcons. Between the chocobos and the birds of prey, Prompto had a good rhythm of daily chores sorted out for himself.

He never saw anyone really besides Cid and Cindy, and Takka, the palace cook. They took their meals in the small entry to the stables or outside in good weather, dinner brought by Takka most nights. Prompto slept in the stall of the Prince’s chocobo, bundled up in blankets and, when it had adjusted to him, cuddled up against his feathers. The palace was a constant in his life - it loomed over them from the nearby hill, and Prompto often wondered what the Royal Family was like when he gazed upon it.

Ten years went by in what seemed like a breath.

 

~*~

 

It was summer, and specifically it was the Prince’s 18th birthday. Prompto knew this because the Prince’s chocobo had been asked for early in the morning wearing the saddle blanket with the family crest emblazoned on it, something reserved only for this special occasion. Prompto whispered a soft _happy birthday_ as he fixed the saddle to the creature, like he did every year. He figured he couldn’t give the Prince much, but maybe it was enough to be heard by the gods.

Considering the ceremony of the day, it wasn’t just the Prince’s chocobo that was needed - everyone would be coming by, and so Cid and Cindy were also running among the different stalls of the large stable to prepare all the birds for their owners. The Royal Stables were nothing to sneeze at - it was a long, large building in order to house the nearly twenty birds, and also the falcons that belonged to the King.

Once everything was in order, Cindy and Prompto did as always - they knelt at the entrance of the stables, right hand crossed over to their heart and heads lowered as the retinue entered. After the servants and Kingsglaive were inside, Cid would either leave them be, or come by and touch their shoulders to let them know no one of the Royal Family would be coming inside the stables.

On this day, they were left alone.

Prompto studied the boots that passed him as much as he could. He could almost always pick out the ones of the King and Prince. They were always cleaner, shinier than any boots he'd ever seen before and often had hints of gold or red somehow on them. He felt like he was cheating, just a little, but he assumed it was okay for someone like him to look upon the boots of the Royal Family, at least.

As everyone led their birds out, Prompto saw the King walk by. Since it was a special occasion, he wore his black boots with gold decoration, which shone bright even in the dimly lit space. Prompto clenched his fist, just a little, in acknowledgement of him being near, the air seeming to even be a little different with a person so close to the gods in the stable.

Then more people passed. Prompto couldn’t help but smile softly. The Prince was almost always last, when he did come for his bird, Boco.

Sure enough, the last set of boots belonged first to his Crownsguard, recognized by their red soled boots, and then the Prince himself - his boots were like the King’s, with gold lining the edges.

After he passed, Prompto looked down at his own worn brown, dull boots.

Once everyone was gone, Cid touched him and Cindy on the shoulders to release them. Prompto couldn't help but take a quick look outside of the stable, knowing that he wouldn't see anybody still on the path but somehow still hoping.

Prompto went about his day like usual after that. He took the falcon out for some hunting practice, as Prompto knew that usually the day after a big celebration the King liked to go out with his falcons to relax. Although he was never permitted to attend the King on those trips, he could still give his Kingsguard tips on any new tricks the falcons had been taught to help them impress the king, which they appreciated.

After a few hours out in the forest, he returned to the stables and cleaned up the stalls of the chocobos to prepare for when they would return. Before he knew, it Takka arrived with a pot of stew and some leftover bread from the banquet in the palace, which was quite a treat, and even some mulled wine. The four of them sat around talking over a small fire pit outside the stables until well past dark.

“Seems like it’s been quite the party,” Cindy mused as she observed the palace. From the stables they had a great view of it just on up the hill, and it was lit up with torches and candles to keep the celebrations going into the night.

“Well for the only heir to the crown’s coming of age, seems like it should be.” Cid responded and took another long sip of his wine. “I went to the King’s 18th birthday. Was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“How did you manage that?” Cindy’s head whipped around to him so fast.

Cid chuckled, and motioned to Takka, who was trying to look around innocently. “This guy snuck me in.”

“You didn’t!” Cindy laughed, Takka babbled some explanation, and Cid continued telling the story. But Prompto stopped listening. He was focused on the palace, his mind wondering what it _would_ be like the be inside, to see the celebration.

_To see the Prince._

Prompto flushed with embarrassment at the thought as if anyone could have known what he was thinking. He decided to instead focus on his bread, though his mind wandered to thinking about his own life while the others continued chatting.

He would be 18 soon as well, and with that could come the chance to finally be considered a Stable Master.

He had always assumed one day he and Cindy would marry to carry on the family name for Cid, and their children would carry on the legacy of the stables for the royal family generations to come. He didn’t love Cindy, in that kind of way, but they were close, and he would do what was his duty for the sake of the Crown.

It sounded simple, but simple worked for Prompto.

Takka left while Prompto was still deep in his thoughts, and he looked up and around as Cindy and Cid gathered their things for the night.

“But they haven’t brought back the chocobos yet,” Prompto mused as he rose and also cleaned up his plates.

Cid waved his free hand toward the palace. “Everyone probably partied a bit too much. They’ll be back in the morning I’m sure.”

Prompto nodded but chewed on his bottom lip with worry. Some of the younger chocobos were more uneasy in strange places, and he worried for them.

“Good night everyone,” he muttered as Cid and Cindy stepped into their own stalls, towards the front door. They slept in the stalls, to make it easier to be around in case anyone needed the birds in an emergency and also in case anything ever happened to them. Thankfully in Insomnia didn’t have harsh winters like in the northern part of Lucis, and so they usually just needed some extra blankets in the winter to stay warm. Or to cuddle with chocobos, which suited Prompto just fine.

It was weirdly quiet without all the birds around for him to wish good night to on his way to sleep. He slept near the back, where the Prince’s bird stayed. Usually the royal mounts wouldn’t be in the back, but Boco always got so excited when people came inside, and so keeping her in the back helped keep her calm most of the time.

Prompto yawned and stepped inside his stall, ready to collapse into his familiar haystack.

But someone else was already there.

Prompto gripped the frame of the entry, unsure what a to do for a brief moment. A young man, dark hair and wide eyes the only things visible in the moonlight from the window above, his body mostly hidden in the blankets of the hay piled up in the corner. When their eyes met, the stranger straightened up, as if he would flee.

“Shh,” Prompto lifted up the hand not clinging for dear life and hoped he wasn't about to get murdered by a bandit. He whispered as if he were calming one of the chocobo. He couldn't help it, he was more comfortable with them than most humans. “I won’t hurt you.”

He took a step forward, hands outstretched. The man didn’t move, but his eyes narrowed.

“Are you injured? Lost?” Prompto knelt down to be level with his gaze, but still just outside of arm’s reach, just in case. His eyes seemed a haunting blue, but it could have been the trick of the light.

“I’m…” the stranger whispered back, “...hiding.”

Prompto nodded slowly, then looked behind him. He could hear the snores of Cid even though he was near the front of the stables.

He turned back around and smiled. “I can sleep in another stall, but you’re lucky you picked mine. Cindy wouldn’t have been so kind.” He stood up and winked. The stranger hadn’t moved, but he did relax his shoulders at Prompto’s words.

“Just get out of here bright and early before all the birds comes back, otherwise I don’t know how much I can help.”

His eyes went wide and his head tilted, just slightly.

“Ah, see, this is the royal stables,” Prompto explained, “and you happen to be sleeping in the hay of his Royal Highness’s prized chocobo.”

He offered a small bow as the guy simply stared, his mouth hanging open. Prompto could relate - he was sure he would feel the same if he hadn’t been raised among the creatures that served the Royal Family. For some, this is as close as they would ever get to the King.

“Sweet dreams,” Prompto whispered as he stepped out. He slid into the next stall and set himself up, thankful for the extra blankets and also thankful it was summer. Otherwise the stranger would have had to get used to Prompto real quick for body warmth.

He curled up and fell asleep, happy to be able to help someone in need.

The next morning, he heard the sounds of Cindy and Cid starting to prepare the other stalls for the return of the chocobo.

Prompto sat up with a jolt. They would naturally not touch his stall, but…

He moved quickly, stepping silently around to check-

The stranger was still there, but he had covered himself completely with the blanket so his face was hidden. Prompto sighed. At least if they had peeked they would have assumed it was Prompto...

“Oy!! Prompto! The birds are supposed to be back within the hour, and the King wants to go hunting. Get your ass up.”

“I’m awake!” Prompto squeaked and flew forward towards the hidden body he had to now somehow figure out how to wake up without getting killed, and then safely get out of the stables without _him_ getting murdered by the other two.

“Hey,” he reached for what he hoped was the stranger’s shoulder and guessed correctly, shaking him, “hey, I thought I told you to get out of here early?”

The first response he got was just a groan. To which Prompto groaned back, and shook harder. “Get up! “ He hissed and pulled back the blanket.

In the daylight, the stranger looked.

_Gorgeous._

_Stunning._

_Not of this world_

_Ethereal._

If Prompto were a poet, this person would be his muse. Maybe he could take up the art form--

“Prompto! “

_Shit_

“Just a second! “

The deep blue eyes that hazily focused on him widened just so.

“You with me now, buddy?” Prompto pulled the blanket back completely. The stranger was dressed in simple black linen pants, worn in boots and a simple dark shirt. Again, he was lucky it was summer.

The _(beautiful)_ stranger rubbed his eyes and yawned as if he had all the time in the world.

“Hello?” Prompto waved a hand in front of him and hissed in a rushed whisper. “You need to get out of here! Now!”

“Okay, okay,” He stood and stretched his arms over his head. Prompto hopped backwards to see if he could see the others, and also to avoid staring at the patch of stomach revealed when he stretched and the muscles he could see in his arms.

When Prompto turned back, he nearly jumped as the stranger stepped up and clapped a hand on his shoulder, weight heavy yet kind. Prompto froze. He hardly made eye contact with anyone he didn’t know - and here he was staring at this person he hardly knew _and_ being touched.

Up close, Prompto couldn’t help but stare into intense eyes, covered a bit by messy dark bangs.

Was he dreaming? Was the wine they drank last night bad?

Was he dead, and this was one of the Gods he’d heard so much about come to take him to the heavens?

He could accept that fate...

“Thanks for helping me out,” the man said, then looked over Prompto’s shoulder. “is it safe to leave?”

Prompto was thankful that somehow his brain still functioned enough to remind himself to speak when spoken to. “Let me check the front and I’ll give you the all clear,” he used it as a chance to step away, to clear his mind of everything he was thinking. This was just a man, who needed some help, would get it and be on his way and never be seen again.

Upon looking outside, Cindy was hanging blankets over a line to clean, and Cid was working on varnishing a saddle. Their backs were to the door, so if Prompto timed it right…

Prompto took a few steps away from the door and looked behind him to see the stranger stood just outside the stall. He motioned with his hand, and he caught up to Prompto. They quietly walked towards the door.

Prompto leaned close to whisper in the man’s ear. “When I give the signal, you go left and around the stables. Keep running with us to your back until you go down the hill. That will make sure you don't get seen.”

The stranger nodded and braced himself against the other side of the door, waiting for Prompto’s cue.

“I owe you one,” he whispered, catching Prompto’s eye.

Prompto waved him off. “Happy to help someone down on their luck. Next time just ask though, you don’t need to sneak around.”

He wasn’t sure why he said that; there was no reason for this guy to ever come around again. But when he looked back, the stranger had a soft look on his face, almost a smile. It made Prompto’s chest ache, just a little.

“I might hold you to that. What’s your name?”

Prompto’s heart stopped.

No one ever asked for his name.

He looked back outside - Cindy still had her back to them, and Cid was deep in thought fixing a stirrup.

“Prompto - look there’s no time you have to go now!” He hissed.

The guy didn’t move, aside from shuffling his feet. “I’m Noct.”

Prompto swallowed, but he couldn’t sit and stare all day. Not without getting caught. “Nice to meet you, Noct - now go!”

Noct listened, and ran around the door before the others noticed. Prompto let out a long breath as he walked outside as casually as he could, feigning a yawn and stretch.

“So, exciting day today, huh Cid? “ He tried to play cool as he grabbed another saddle to varnish.

“You’re lucky I don’t swat you for sleeping in like that,” Cid retorted, and Cindy tsked with a laugh.

“Ah, sorry! That wine, it got to me. Won't happen again.” Prompto lowered his head in apology.

“Looks like you’re cut off, sweetheart.” Cindy teetered as she threw another blanket over the line.

Prompto groaned. He hoped helping Noct was worth not being allowed wine anymore. He looked up at the bright blue sky and hoped the Gods had seen his actions, and would reward a meager human like himself, somehow.

He tried not to think about what Noct meant by saying he would take Prompto up on his offer, and set about to his work for the day.

 

~*~

 

“Did you hear,” Takka spoke around a mouthful of soup a few evenings later, “that the Prince is confined to his chambers until the King decides to release him?”

Cindy and Cid leaned in closer, their faces lit up by the dying fire they sat around. Prompto, however, felt something else, a sense of sadness welling up for the Prince.

“I was wondering why he hadn’t needed Boco the last two days…” he mumbled into his own mug of soup.

Takka continued on as if he hadn’t heard. “Apparently on his birthday he snuck out of the palace in the middle of his celebrations. Didn’t come back until the next day - missed his own betrothal announcement and everything. Total scandal.”

Cid whistled forward, and Cindy mimicked the movement. The conversation between the three continued, but Prompto had stopped listening. Something sat low in his heart. He never met the Prince, but he of course held a high level of respect and sense of duty for him. There had to be some reason, for him to leave in the middle of such an important moment and when there were so many people there.

“Maybe,” Prompto spoke, not bothering to see if anyone would listen or if he was interrupting anything, “the Prince wasn't happy with the choices being made for him.”

The others all looked at him with wide eyes, and a blush crept up his cheeks.

“That sounds-” Cid started, but Prompto interrupted.

“I mean, we think it would be great but that’s because all we know is this, right? Maybe the Prince would trade places with _us_ in a heartbeat, to have just a bit more freedom, to live his life the way he wants to…”

“Huh, the grass is always greener, I suppose,” Cid muttered, and then laughed before taking a long drink of his ale. Prompto drank his own as well, and the group settled into a calm silence. The thought kept running through Prompto’s head though.

“Well,” Cid brought him back to the conversation, “figure this means Boco is going to need to get taken out for some rides, if the Prince isn’t going to be able to go anywhere for some time.”

“Yes sir, “ Prompto agreed, more because he felt bad that the Prince was basically a prisoner in the palace.

Prompto left the circle earlier than usual, and fell asleep wishing, somehow, he could do more to help the Prince. But someone like him could never possibly have anything to offer the royal bloodline, surely.

He would just have to take good care of Boco, at least.

~*~

 

The next morning, Prompto decided to take Boco and do some training with the falcon, Avem. Taking the chocobo would allow him to go deeper into the forest, to a clearing he had discovered years ago. It had once, he imagined hundreds of years ago, been the place of a temple to the Gods. He still remembered the day he discovered it, first finding the tall gateway with its ornate decoration across the top before stepping into the now empty space. The energy of the place had immediately struck Prompto - that after so long, the energy of the prayers from so long ago would still resonate in such a place, really struck him.

Prompto wasn’t the most religious out there, but he considered himself a follower to an extent, and maybe with a dash of superstition, because _what if._ What if the Gods were real, and the Royal Family were connected, and everything he had been taught were true?

He had determined long ago he would rather operate under the assumption that the stories could be true, so that he wouldn’t be in trouble when the time came. But he had never really gone to a temple except a handful of times in his life, since they were all in the main village.

So this place he had discovered had become a sort of haven, and he didn’t pray there, but he did take in it’s calming atmosphere, and so traveled there as often as he could, to take time away from other people.

By other people it was really just Cid and Cindy, but he hardly had any time to himself when at the stables, either taking orders from Cid or talking to the Knights of the palace who came to retrieve their mounts.

As he trotted along with Avem flying close around him, he hummed and enjoyed the feeling of morning rays of sunlight breaking through the trees.

His thoughts wandered to the Prince again, about how he probably couldn't have moments like this. His heart ached once more for the man he’d never met, who he only knew by the boots he wore.

Boco suddenly reared up and flapped her wings, making an excited squawk.

“Hey girl,” Prompto stroked the feathers of her neck. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary around them at first glance, but he trusted the bird’s instincts.

“What is it?” he asked, but all he got in response was another flap of wings and before running towards the trees lining the path just up ahead. He let her lead, watching between the bushes and trees they passed.

He caught sight of a familiar pair of eyes watching him. His grip tightened on the reins as he pulled to a stop, and Boco immediately moved towards him.

“Oh, um. Hey. Noct, right?” As if he didn’t instantly remember the name, but he didn’t want to seem too eager.

At being discovered, Noct stepped out into the path, awkwardly scratching at his arm. He seemed a bit more put together today - still in simple dark linen pants tucked into old boots and a loose dark shirt, but somehow he made even that look good. Prompto tried to distract himself from looking over how he looked, in his brown riding pants and muddy boots and worn fingerless gloves he loved so much, and moved up to meet him.

“Uh, hi,” Noct offered a soft wave and stepped up beside Prompto. Their eyes met, and Prompto tried to silence the way his heart beat.

“What are you doing out here?” He tried to sound less accusatory and more curious, but Noct still winced and looked around them.

“Hiding, I suppose.”

Prompto pouted. “That something you do a lot?”

Noct let out a small laugh and crossed his arms. “Seems like it is, lately.”

“Well,” Prompto jumped off the chocobo and moved closer. He noted how Noctis’s eyes followed him closely.

“I'm spending the day having the King’s falcon train, if you want to join me? There shouldn't be anyone for miles. I have the perfect spot.”

He didn’t miss how Noct’s eyes widened just so, before he offered a lopsided smile. Prompto smiled back, though probably much wider. He couldn’t help himself.

“Sounds great,” Noct responded, finally straightening his shoulders and not seeming so unsure of himself.

“Great! You get to ride Boco, a real treat in the kingdom. It looks like you've walked enough.”

Noct tried to argue, but Prompto hopped behind him and pushed him towards the bird before he could say anything else. He felt the muscles under his touch and noted that he didn't feel like he had been malnourished, so he had clearly been able to eat wherever he had been the past few days.

“Don't be shy. They’re easy to ride even if you haven't before, and we’ll go slow.”

“I can't ride while you walk,” Noct spun around and crossed his arms.

“What, you want to ride together?” Prompto winked, assuming the answer would of course be a firm no, that Noct wouldn’t want to sit snugly on a chocobo with a stranger.

Noct pursed his lips and looked to the side. Prompto found himself momentarily distracted by the small mole on his cheek.

“I would rather that, ya,” Noct muttered, and Prompto just kept staring.

“Uh -oh! Okay, sure, we can do that. Fine!” Prompto smiled, and that seemed to make Noct feel better about the suggestion. “You go up first, I promise I’ll follow.”

Noct gave him a look that said _don’t mess with me_ and Prompto returned the look with a wider smile as he fussed with getting him to turn back around. Noct hopped up on the bird with ease, and Prompto followed to sit in front of him. The fit was tight, but manageable, and Prompto was glad Noct couldn’t see his face because it was probably bright red as Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist.

“Just hold on tight. She’s one of the fastest birds in the kingdom.” Prompto managed to hold back the urge to jump at the contact when Noct’s chest pressed against his back. Prompto couldn’t recall ever having been so close to anyone like this before in his life, aside from cuddling chocobos for warmth in the winter.

“I think I can handle fast,” Noct said with a small chuckle, and Prompto did everything he could to take the comment literally and ignore the way Noct’s hands tightened across his waist.

“If you say so!” He grinned and squeezed his legs.

Boco was off in a heartbeat, and Prompto leaned forward to follow her neck, which meant Noct also had to lean forward, and so was stretched across him. But they were both laughing and hollering as the wind moved over them and their eyes water. It was one of his favorite things to do, to ride the wind with the chocobos as fast as he could, with Avem flying just overhead, but he was always alone. Prompto squeezed the reins as they went along the familiar path, jumping over fallen branches and stones on the path. Prompto felt strangely comfortable with the weight of Noct on his back, and sensation of arms around him foreign but nice.

They made it to the small haven. Pulling Boco to a stop, Prompto dismounted while still smiling wide, and helped Noct down as well before making a sweeping motion as if to present the location to him. It was a round clearing surrounded by tall trees, inside full of tall grass, with a small river to one side. The looming gate as last vestiges of what it once was nearly hidden by trees at one side. It was quiet, just the sounds of the breeze through the trees every now and then echoing around them. It was Prompto’s haven.

Noct looked around, a bit in awe, and his eyes fell on the gateway. Prompto wondered if he got out much.

“No one bothers you here?” Noct stepped forward, hands grazing over the long grass that barely reached his fingertips.

“Nope, been years and seems like it’s my little secret.” Prompto took the saddle and his bags off Boco and gave her a pet and tap, signaling she could roam and snack on the grass. Avem was soaring above him, clearly waiting for him to start training with her.

“I come here when I can, usually when Cindy is covering at the stables for the day.”

“Cindy?” Noct finally turned to Prompto, something different in his eyes.

“The other stable hand! She’s Cid’s actual grandkid, I’m just the adopted one.” He gave a small laugh and pulled on his leather glove, and wrapped the satchel of food for Avem over his shoulders.

“So she’s kind of like...a sister?” Noct studied him, and Prompto found it suddenly more interesting to dig through the satchel and prepare a piece of meat in his hand. He took a few steps back and held his hand up, watching as Avem dove down to snag it and perch on his forearm.

He cooed and pet the bird’s head softly. In any other circumstance, he would have denied thinking of Cindy as his _sister_. After all, there was a plan here, of succession.

But for some reason, to Noct, he couldn’t talk about that plan that had been playing in his mind for years.

“Basically,” Prompto replied as he made eye contact with Noct across the space he had created between them. He licked his lips, and then lifted his arm to encourage Avem to take flight once more.

There was an easy quiet between them, as Prompto took a few rounds of practice with Avem. At a point, Noct sat under the shade of the trees with Boco. It wasn’t awkward though, having the silence between them, answering one off questions about Avem, his life, the stables, Cid.

It was nice to have someone there aside from the birds, which wasn’t something Prompto thought very often.

“So,” Prompto kicked Noct’s boot when he decided to take a break and removed his glove. Avem was hidden among the tall grass, taking a break as well. Noct perked up from clearly napping against a snoozing Boco.

“Sooo?” Noct rubbed his eyes.

Prompto took off his satchel and rested it on the ground with his glove before stretching out in front of Noct on his back. He stared up at the blue sky, to give him something else to focus on.

“So, you were hiding in the stables, then I find you along a basically abandoned path. What’s your deal?”

He made himself turn his head, and saw Noct’s face had frozen. He had a piece a grass twirling rapidly between his fingers and his eyes were wide.

Prompto sat up and placed a hand on both of Noct’s. “Hey! Listen, it’s okay. I don’t need all the details!” Noct already started to relax, a little, easing Prompto’s worry. “But at least tell me I’m not bringing my own demise to my doorstep by helping you.”

Noct looked down at their hands, and Prompto pulled back carefully to curl his hands together in his lap. But he kept his gaze on Noct.

“I promise you’ll be safe,” Noct slowly spoke, as if he were strongly contemplating the words he chose to say.

“Hmm,” Prompto leaned an elbow on one knee and cupped his face, staring back. “That sounds a lot like my life might be in danger.”

He laughed when Noct tensed up again. “I’m kidding! Don’t worry. No more questions.”

Noct sighed. “Thank you.”

“But you could at least tell me why you were hiding.” Prompto pushed, just once more.

Noct looked away and pushed his fingers through Boco’s feathers. “Just needed to get some space.”

Prompto nodded his head as Noct watched him out of the corner of his eye. “Well, if you ever need that space, I’m here for you.”

Noct smiled softly. “That means a lot.”

Prompto smiled back, and he laid back down to watch the sky. Eventually, Noct joined him, resting shoulder to shoulder as they followed the clouds moving over them.

 

~*~

 

Prompto woke up the next morning with a mix of excitement and uncertainty. He wanted to see Noct again, to have someone else to hang around with who wasn't Cid or Cindy. But he also wanted Noct to be safe. That was more important, he told himself as he did his morning chores. If Noct came around, that meant he was in trouble. It was conflicting, and so Prompto tried to focus on everything but his new friend.

_Friend..._

The sounds of footsteps on loose leaves pulled him out of his daydreaming while cleaning a saddle. He looked up - Cid was behind the stable fixing up equipment for the cows to help out the other stable, while Cindy was out in town running errands. So Prompto was on duty to flag Cid when needed.

And walking up to him were two of the Royal Knights to the King, Cor and Clarus. Cor usually Prompto could handle, but Clarus scared him for some reason just by his demeanor alone. And maybe his face a little. He always looked eternally angry.

While the Knights - the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard, were attached to the Royal Family, they weren’t a direct line to the Gods and so anyone could see them and speak openly. Prompto still felt a strange sense of honor to be near them - they were responsible for the well being of the King and Prince, and were as close to them as anyone in the kingdom could get. He could only aspire to be able to ever interact with them as a Stable Master.

Prompto dropped to one knee and placed his right hand over his heart before rising. Their position was still something to be regarded with the utmost respect, and Prompto took that as seriously as everything else regarding the Royal Family.

The two men nodded politely. Cor motioned with his chin towards the stable behind Prompto. “The King intends to go on a ride today. He is already on his way.”

Prompto nodded in acknowledgement and the men turned on their heels to leave in the direction they came in, to return to the King before he arrived. Prompto dashed to where Cid worked around the back.

He was short of breath but tried to hide it as he called out. “King is riding today!”

Cid carefully set down the piece of equipment he was working on and wiped his hands on his pants. “Get started and I'll be ready.”

“On it!” Prompto skip-jumped and dashed around again to the entrance of the stable. The chocobos were awake, but Prompto called out a loud _kwek_ to them and they instantly became alert and moved to the front of their stalls, long necks perched over the gates and eyes on Prompto. They knew the routine as much as he did. He quickly went into the stall of the King’s mount first, arranging a blanket across the birds back, then the gilded saddle. Next were the three Knights, his Kingsglaive, who alway rode with him.

Once they were all set, he heard a trumpet sounding.

The King was near.

Prompto unlocked the gates of the chocobos as Cid entered the stable, using a cloth to clean his hands. He made a quick inspection of mounts and fired off a thumbs up to Prompto, which meant it was time for him to take his position.

And so Prompto took his position near the entrance, on his knees, hand over heart.

Since this wasn’t a ceremonial event, things were a bit less harried. Instead of servants, it was just the Knights coming in to confirm everything was ready.

Then the hush, and the sound of heavy feet, and what Prompto imagined was a long cloak dragging the ground.

He could almost feel the air in the room shift, like he swore he could every time, at the presence of the royal blood in such small space. The sensation always excited Prompto, even after ten years. To know he was in the presence of the gods, their human manifestation…

The King took his mount and there was a rush of chatter as he was helped up onto the saddle. Today the King seemed lighthearted, cracking some small jokes with his men and ordering them to hurry up. The Knights obeyed, and soon the four chocobos were trotting out of the stable. The King offered his thanks to Cid, but Prompto imagined it was to himself, also.

Cid touched his shoulder so he could move again. Even though he felt the presence in the room shift, he never wanted to risk offending the King.

After he received the all clear and Cid returned to work out back, Prompto tended to the Prince’s mount, feeding and brushing its feathers. He also did the same for the Crownsguard, the knights of the prince. They were closer to his age, and so when they would come by Prompto was a tad more casual, but only barely so.

Once all the birds were squawking happily after some attention paid, Prompto noted that it was time for lunch. He stretched and stepped outside, where he had some rolls and cheese from the night before stored. Cid was already there, basking in a bit of sunlight.

“It hasn’t even been a week and I already feel terrible for Boco,” Prompto whined a bit as he took a bit bite of bread.

“I thought you felt bad for the Prince?” Cid chuckled.

“Well, I don't see him. The birds, I see their boredom. So it’s...a more tangible feeling with them.”

Cid just smiled. “You'll make a great Stable Master, boy.”

Prompto blushed and focused on his food. “Thank you sir,”

They heard footsteps, and Cindy approached them on one of the birds, pulling a cart of supplies behind her.

“Afternoon fellas, you get some work done around here? Or have you been lazing around gossiping.”

“I saved all the work for you of course,” Prompto stuck his tongue out and she returned the gesture. She knew it was the exact opposite. The two had their work down to a science practically, and worked really well together to ensure nothing was ever missed around the stables.

“Well then, I relieve you of your duties,” she mocked a bow, which Prompto returned, leaving Cid shaking his head at the two of them.

Prompto didn't miss the opportunity given to him though. He jumped up and ran inside, since Cid would have someone there when the King returned he could freely leave. He grabbed Boco, and his bow and arrow, deciding to give Avem a break and focus on honing his own skills instead.

He started for his usual clearing when he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking Cindy or Cid needed something, he turned Boco around.

He would be lying if he didn't admit his heart did a flip at the deep blue eyes he caught the gaze of.

“Hey,” Noct said as awkwardly and casually as he apparently could, “you going out today?”

“Mmmhm,” Prompto leaned over to drape himself a bit on Boco’s neck and gave a teasing smirk. “You hiding today?”

Noct shrugged, but he also returned the grin. “Maybe it's better not to answer that.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, but his smile grew bigger. Something about Noct made him warm, and he tried to brush it off as just being nice to have someone else to talk to. He motioned behind him. “Get up here, you dork.”

“ _Dork?_ ” Noct looked actually taken aback and potentially offended.

Prompto snorted. Actually snorted, at the face he was making. “What, no one ever call you that before?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?” Noct moved closer and rested his hands on the back of the saddle.

“I wouldn't, because you’re a big one,” Prompto laughed as Noct continued to look offended, but scooted up on the saddle to make room. When Noct had pulled himself up, he got himself settled against Prompto and pinched him in the side.

“Hey!” Prompto jumped and kicked Boco on accident, and she was off, taking turn both by surprise. They shouted and laughed and Noct held onto his waist tighter than before. Before long they both got their bearings and leaned forward. Like before, Prompto tried to focus on the trail, and not the warmth of Noct against his back.

Once at the clearing, they practically fell off the bird as they stumbled and laughed.

“I learned a valuable lesson today,” Noct had his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. “I've not been on a startled bird since I was a kid. I forgot how momentarily terrifying it can be.”

Prompto laughed more as he pulled on his leather gloves and pulled his bow and quiver off the side pouch. “You get used to it when you have to train them.”

Noct moved his focus over the weapon in Prompto’s hands, and Prompto lifted it in his direction. “You shoot?”

Noct shook his head. “I'm trained in swords, mostly.”

“Maaan, I always wanted to try.” Prompto hopped over to him. “Maybe you can bring one next time? You could teach me some moves? If it’s not too much trouble. Maybe a small one.”

“Oh,” Noct did the thing where he nervously rubbed at his arm, but Prompto pretended not to notice. “Sure. I can do that sometime.”

“Yes!” Prompt cheered and held his bow up in the air, then slid up next to Noct and bumped his shoulder. “Well, then do you want to learn how to shoot?”

Noct’s eyes grew big and he smiled. It was so infectious, Prompto couldn’t help but follow. He was smiling a lot lately, it seemed.

“I'll take that as a yes, come on!”

He ran to the makeshift target he had set up ages ago, a testament to how no one but him had come around to this area. It was hay from the stable bundled together with rope to mimic the body of a man, kept in the ground by an old fence post Prompto had carried over. He stood before it like it was his prized possession, arms outstretched as if presenting it to Noct.

“This is our target! For today, we will just stand here, move about thirty paces away and then practice. It’s a good amount to feel a little challenging, but not terribly.” Noct’s eyes followed him, observing with a serious look on his face, as Prompto counted the steps to where they would be shooting from. Noct hesitated briefly before Prompto waved him closer.

“First, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Prompto said with a wink and straightened up, shoulders back, before taking his stance.

He focused on the target and took aim. A sensation of goosebumps slid across his skin, and somehow that was how he knew Noct was watching, focused on him and how he was moving. He released the arrow, and as always it felt as simple as taking a breath.

He hit his first mark, the heart, then turned and looked at Noct, who was openly staring.

“I feel like you made that look easier than it is,” he muttered and crossed his arms.

“No no come on,” Prompto tugged an arm away from Noct’s body to pull him closer. He handed Noct the bow and pulled one of his arrows out of the quiver across his back.

Prompto nodded as Noct tentatively lifted up the bow and slotted the arrow into place. He stood behind Noct’s back, observing as Noct held his position.

“Relax a little,” Prompto stepped closer and lightly adjusted the bow down, his hand resting just below Noct’s as he did so. He was pressed against Noct’s back, temples touching, so he could better see Noct’s view.

His throat was suddenly dry as they stood there. He was aware of Noct’s hair tickling his face, of the heat of his back.

“Prompto.”

“Just-, move like this…” Prompto moved Noct by the tiniest bit, to try to give a sense that he had been studying his form and not focused on their closeness. “Now, pull back gently, I’ll release the bow before you shoot.”

Noct followed the along carefully, slowly pulling the arrow back against the bowstring before pausing, waiting for further instruction. Prompto could see the strength in his forearm, no doubt from his other training.

Prompto swallowed and tried to quietly take a deep breath and continued, ignoring how his voice shook.

“Make sure you lift all three fingers off the string at the same time,” Prompto moved his hand away from the bow, but his head remained close, in a way keeping Noct from moving his head too much and affecting is aim. His other hand lightly on Noct’s shoulder to keep it from lifting as he focused.

Yes, because that.

“Aim for the head, and….release.”

Noct aimed. For the briefest of moments, there was a near familiar sensation surrounding them, like an electricity that made the hair on his arms stand up, before Noct let go. Prompto took a small step back to watch its course.

The arrow took off, and sailed over the target, landing in the brush behind it.

Noct let out something like a whine and a groan all in one, and lowered his arms in frustration.

Prompto clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s your first shot, don’t be so hard on yourself!”

Noct didn’t turn around. He instead just lifted his free hand up and curled the fingers in. “Give me another one.”

Prompto found he could do nothing but obey the simple command.

It took three more shots before Noct hit his target, and when he did they both shouted out and cheered, clinging to each other, all thoughts of the effort put into the success lost to savor the one moment of victory.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct’s shoulders as they bounded forward to retrieve the arrows. Noct collected the ones he had sent flying past the target and popped back up, absolutely brimming, and still in Prompto’s grip.

“Shall we make a wager?” Noct said with a crooked grin as he took a small step back and waved the arrows in his hands.

Prompto raised an eyebrow as he followed Noct. He hadn’t thought he would ever find someone quite as competitive as himself, but perhaps the time had finally come. “I feel like that's a bit unfair, you only just learned.”

Noct shrugged, but his smile didn’t waver. “Guess I'm stubborn.”

“Or something,” Prompto shook his head but he took a hop skip to get over to Noct faster. “Well, then, if that’s what you want, what do we wager?”

Noct opened his mouth, but then shut it quickly. “I don’t have any coin on me -”

Prompto let out a laugh. “What, do I look like I just carry coins around? I have you fooled then, good sir.”

Noct rolled his eyes. Prompto made a look of thinking, letting his gloved hand slide under his chin as he stared at Noct, who stared back albeit a bit uneasy.

“How about, loser has to do whatever the winner wants for the rest of the day.”

Noct didn’t blink.

Prompto didn’t, either.

Noct narrowed his eyes. “Seriously? That’s it?”

“Hey!” Prompto crossed his arms. “You don’t know what I could make you do! It could be terrible.”

Noct got a look in his eye, and something about it made Prompto absolutely delighted. “Pretty assuming, that you would be the one telling _me_ what to do.”

Prompto just smiled, and after a pause Noct held out his hand. “You have a deal.”

Prompto nearly snorted as he took Noct’s hand in his own gloved one and gave a strong shake, not losing eye contact. “Man oh man, what will I have you do, so many options!”

Noct actually stuck out his tongue, and pulled his hand away. “We have to hit three targets.”

“Oh oh ho listen to you, sounding like you know what you're doing.” Prompto teased as he adjusted his glove a bit and studied Noct. He definitely learned quick, and gained confidence even quicker.

Noct turned to look at Prompto and smirked. “Heart, head, groin.”

Prompto jokingly winced and bumped their shoulders together. Something about Noct put him at ease, though he usually wasn’t one for so much contact with other people. “Ouch, you're cruel!”

That smirk only subsided a little as Noct handed Prompto back his bow. “You first.”

“You seem to like giving orders,” Prompto took the bow with a flourish of a fake bow. Noct froze up, cheeks turning red almost instantly, and Prompto tried not to stare as he laughed. “Fine fine, you want to see how badly you'll lose, I get it.”

Noct only scoffed and back away, ducking his head down a little as Prompto lined up the first shot, aiming for the head of the target.

He let out a long breath as he released the arrow and watched as it easily soared to its target. He quickly pulled another arrow out with the ease of years of self-taught practice and took his next shot, and struck the Heart straight on. He repeated, and took aim for the final shot.

He could feel Noct’s presence, somehow. That weirdly familiar sensation of goosebumps. Prompto took in a deep breath and tried to block it out.

He let the final arrow go and still managed to hit his mark.

“Yes!” Prompto cheered and smiled widely at Noct, who looked back and forth from Prompto to the target in clear shock. “That will be hard to beat!” He offered the bow over to Noct. “Not bad for a stable boy, hmm?”

Noct glared at him as he readied the bow, but there was mirth behind the look as well. Prompto felt warm, happier than he had been in a long time. He hardly knew Noct or anything about him, but he felt so at ease, just being there in his haven with this nearly stranger.

Noct seemed actually nervous, like he was taking this super seriously, which Prompto couldn't help but find endearing. Clearly he wanted to prove himself to Prompto, which made him laugh for several reasons; mostly because Prompto was not worth so much trouble at all and no one had ever tried to impress _him_. He was just some stable boy who taught himself how to use a bow and arrow when he was bored.

Noct aimed and Prompto held his breath, keeping a small distance between the two of them. But he kept his eyes on the concentration of Noct’s face, watching his eyes narrow with focus.

“Head”, Noct whispered, and sent the first arrow flying. It landed on the head of the target, though not square on it like Prompto had.

Noct didn't look in his direction, but squared his shoulders and rolled his head. Prompto bit his lip and debated offering advice, but something in the way Noct's jaw tightened made him reconsider. Noct grabbed another arrow and aimed. Prompto felt entranced as he watched, the energy building up around him.

“Heart”, another whisper, and something moved through Prompto as if his words held some sort of power over him. He hit his target dead on, landing right next to Prompto’s arrow.

He released the air from his lungs, slowly, as Noct grabbed the final arrow.

He took aim, adjusting his shoulder and fingers on the string, and let go faster than he had the previous two. Prompto followed the arrow.

It flew just to the left, missing the target completely.

They both stood there in silence and stared at the target, as if something would change suddenly.

“Well shit,” Noct said with a click of his tongue.

Prompto jumped as he spoke and they both turned towards each other. He found suddenly his voice couldn't function as he found himself locked with Noct’s eyes, which seemed almost brighter, as if lit up by stars.

Prompto’s heart abandoned him, left him there to die, because no blood was left in him to function and respond at all.

“So,” Noct continued since Prompto was just stuck staring at him like a fool, “looks like I'm doing whatever you say today.”

Prompto almost choked on air, but instead somehow managed to laugh through it as he took a step back to create some space to give his brain time to function.

He cleared his throat and looked over to the target instead of staring at Noct any further. “Well, you can start by collecting our arrows.”

He reached out and Noct handed over the bow with a nod before moving away. Prompto jogged over to where Boco was currently grazing on grass near the river. He busied himself putting his bow away and grabbing some of the jerky he had packed, while watching Noct across the clearing.

He found himself continuously going back to the idea that there was something about this person, that he wasn't really a stranger, and that’s why he felt so drawn to him.

Noct looked up with arrows in hand, and Prompto found himself caught. Neither of them moved at first, but then Noct walked over while focusing his attention on the arrows in his hand.

Prompto gracefully shoved jerky in his mouth to avoid saying anything ridiculous because at this point the risk was very, very high, and pointed to where the arrows should go. He handed Noct a piece of jerky after and almost ran towards the river, removing his gloves and kicking off his boots and socks to sit with his feet in the water.

He needed to just jump in, if he were to be honest, to cool off the blush he could feel creeping along his entire body, but this would have to do for the time being.

Noct sat beside him, also removing his boots to let his feet soak in the cold water. They let the silence comfortably rest between them, as they listened to the sounds of the river.

Noct suddenly leaned forward, staring into the water. “Are there fish?” He kicked a foot up and sent water droplets soaring into the air and kept his focus on the ripples he caused.

Prompto shrugged, also leaning forward to inspect beneath the water’s surface. “Maybe? Not sure, I never tried fishing here.”

“Hmm,” Noct took another bite of jerky before falling backwards into the grass, arms outstretched.

“You uh, you okay?” Prompto asked, turning to look at Noct. “I mean, I bet there are fish, you know.”

“Mmmhm,” Noct replied, closing his eyes.

“Well, I _did_ win,” Prompto hummed in return, taking a chance to poke Noct’s side carefully. “So I could just make you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Noct shot him a look, and Prompto winked. “I'll be nice. Just keeping you on your toes.”

He did want to know, but he didn’t want to push any boundaries, cross any lines that were still there beneath the surface of their strange friendship.

Noct rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips again, and Prompto considered that enough.

 

~*~

 

Two days without seeing Noct seemed to go by painfully slow, punctuated mostly by Prompto _wishing_ Noct would pop up in the most random instances. Like when he was working behind the stable, or taking Boco for a ride around the area. But he never showed himself, and Prompto felt himself becoming more disappointed as hours progressed.

On the third day, Prompto told himself he wouldn’t look for dark hair and pale skin when he went to his haven to clear his mind with Avem. He told himself not to be disappointed when there wasn’t someone waiting along the path for him to pass, or when he first stepped into the open space and there was no one there as he dismounted.

Boco let out a squawk and galloped away, which was usually odd behavior for her. Prompto wished he had something on his person for protection as he stalked through the grass to follow her path. He had never encountered anyone else there before...

He got to the trees that marked the start of the riverbank and froze.

Boco preened next to a laughing Noct, who was...fishing?

“Noct?” Prompto came to his senses and made his way down the incline to jog up to him.

Noct was smiling wider than he had seen yet as he turned from Boco to face him. “Prompto! There’s fish! I’ve already caught five!” He motioned to a small basket, where Boco was sniffing around. Noct batted her away playfully.

Prompto couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at how excited Noct was about such a simple thing. “How long have you been here?” Prompto poked at the basket of fish and then pet Boco before leading her away a bit.

“A few hours,” Noct shrugged and tugged on the line.

They stood in a calm silence, the sounds of the wind in the trees and the soft current soothing.

Finally, Prompto bumped his shoulder. “I have Avem here, so I need to keep an eye out. But I have some snacks when you’re ready. I assume you didn’t bring anything?”

Noct huffed, but he didn’t deny the allegations. Prompto laughed and jumped back up to make sure Avem was okay as she flew around the clearing. He did a few rounds of practice, but he kept glancing over to where Noct was standing, just out of sight.

His heart warmed that Noct was there, that perhaps Noct had also wanted to see Prompto and be in his presence as Prompto had been wanting the same. Prompto was more than happy to be there for Noct, and to offer him a place to go as a kind of sanctuary.

From whatever he was hiding from.

~*~

 

Time passed again between visits, but Prompto had plenty to keep himself distracted with during that time. Prompto wished Noct well as often as he thought of him. Which was embarrassingly...a lot.

The Royal Chancellor, a distant relative of the King, was visiting, and so of course that would mean they would want to go out hunting, or with Avem, or just riding during the day, as ways of entertaining the man. Prompto had heard stories from Takka before of how the Chancellor put everyone in a tizzy with all his crazy requests, especially since he also kept odd hours.

So when they finally received word early in the morning one day that the whole royal retinue, King and Prince included, would be going on a hunt, it was probably the most intense morning in the stable he had experienced yet.

Prompto and Cindy focused on making sure all the mounts were ready and pristine, while Cid took care that the front of the stable was prepared for the amount of people who would be walking through since that took a minimal amount of work for him to do. He had developed a small cough, and of course Cindy wouldn’t let him do more than necessary when they were around.

Everything set, Prompto and Cindy took their spots kneeling on either side of the door just as servants announced the Royal Family’s arrival.

The servants hurried to their respective mounts, first. Then that moment, the rush of energy as the King entered. But this time, there was a second set of heavy boots beside him. Prompto couldn’t recall the Royal Chancellor - apparently the last time he had visited Prompto had been still new to the stables. His boots seemed less pristine than that of anyone else in the royal court he had seen - aged and cracked and caked with dirt in the soles. It made Prompto narrow his eyes, just a little, at the odd sight.

Then he thought how strange it was, that the boots were still directly in front of him.

And moved towards him.

Prompto’s heart sped up. No one of the Royal Family ever acknowledged the help. If they were subjugated, it was to show that they were not worthy of their time, of their attentions.

He focused on the dirt beneath the boots that were directly below his line of sight. He had to resist any desire to look up, to show any reaction. The Chancellor was probably curious; maybe he wasn’t even looking at Prompto, but at something behind him. That seemed much more reasonable.

A large hand suddenly gripped his chin, and Prompto couldn’t breathe as he felt the hand trying to force his head _up_.

“Chancellor,” a soft voice called out, and the hand froze. Prompto recognized it as Ignis, one of the Crownsguard and the Prince’s advisor, and Prompto couldn’t offer up enough prayers to the Gods in that moment for his help.

“The boy is not meant to be spoken to, if you please.” Prompto could see the shiny, pointed boots of the Royal Advisor now. The grip on his chin tightened, just so, and Prompto bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a sound.

“Ah, yes of course. Your silly rules and all.” The hand released and Prompto took all the energy he had left to not let out a sigh of relief while they stood in front of him.

“What you call silly, we hold to quite seriously, including this boy. You’ve probably gone and terrified him.” Ignis seemed to be guiding the Chancellor away, though it was taking some effort.

“I’m sure he will survive,” was all Prompto heard as they stepped away.

Then another hand, also large, but much softer in touch, was on his shoulder. “You alright?”

It was Gladio, the other Crownsguard. Prompto didn’t move to look up because it was too much a risk with so much royal blood inside the stable, but he nodded, once.

Gladio squeezed softly in response before moving away. Prompto finally took a deep breath. And then he remembered. If Ignis and Gladio were there…

The last set of boots entering the stable made Prompto’s hair nearly stand on end and his heart stop all at once.

The Prince’s riding boots walked near him, slowly, and then also stopped right in front of Prompto. They didn’t turn in his direction, but something made goosebumps rise on his skin as though he were being looked at, focused on.

“Your Highness?” Ignis called out, and then the boots were swiftly moving away, his cape moving past Prompto close enough he could have touched it.

Prompto wasn’t sure how long it took for his heart to start beating again.

Once everyone had finally departed for their trip and they had been granted permission to relax, Prompto politely informed Cid and Cindy that he needed a nap. As he curled up in Boco’s stall huddled under blankets, he tried not to focus on the strangeness of the morning.

 

~*~

 

Prompto made a point not to hope Noct would be at his haven as the days went on. He had been going there so much more lately, but he kept getting his work done and was around when needed, so Cid hadn’t called him out on it. Yet. But he couldn’t help trying to get out whenever he had free time, in case Noct was there waiting for him. And especially after the Royal Chancellor’s visit, something had made Prompto more anxious than usual, a feeling that he needed to see Noct. Searching out a source of comfort, almost.

But then Cid started to cough more in the evenings. If it got much worse, they would need to go into town for medicine, which took a full day there and back. So while they forced Cid to rest as much as possible, Prompto and Cindy took care of things around the stable, and so Prompto didn’t end up visiting the haven since the Chancellor had visited.

He went to sleep worried that Noct might have somehow been there, and been upset as he waited for him.

Finally one day, not even the Gods could keep Prompto away, his nervous energy getting to where he couldn’t even focus on his usual morning chores. He grabbed Boco and headed out after he got his duties done, though probably the messiest he ever had, first thing in the morning.

When he arrived in the clearing, he let out a long sigh and tightened his grip on the chocobo’s reigns. It was still early afternoon, so the sunlight was still soft and a light breeze ran through air, crisp as Prompto took in an even deeper breath at what was before him.

The light hit Noct in a way that was nothing short of...heavenly. He stood in the middle of the clearing, a tall sword in both hands, studying an invisible target in front of him. The muscles of his arms were hard lines as he slowly moved with the weapon, deep in concentration. Then he spun and brought the sword down into the ground with a grunt.

Boco alerted Noct to their presence with a loud _squawk_ , and their eyes met across the open space.

Noct looked almost embarrassed as he carefully set the sword to the ground. He put his hands on his waist and looked to be trying to control his breathing, while Prompto dismounted.

 _Move, idiot._ Prompto’s brain reminded him, since he instead had opted to stand there like a fool holding onto Boco’s reigns. He took steps as casually as he could towards Noct.

“Hey,” he tried to be cheerful, and not distracted by the way sweat had Noct’s shirt clinging to his chest, or the way his biceps flexed.

“Hey,” Noct seemed to study him for a moment with those intense blue eyes, “I brought two, if you wanted to try.”

Prompto wasn’t following. “Huh?”

“Swords,” Noct motioned to where his lay amidst the grass, and Prompto saw the one he referred to. It was slightly smaller than the one Noct had been holding, but still seemed unwieldy.

“You mentioned you’d want to learn how, so I thought we could try…” Noct seemed smaller, despite the way he always seemed to stand so tall to Prompto, as he made the offer.

Prompto realized that he was nervous, and he tried not to laugh at how much he liked that look on him. He grabbed Noct by the forearm. “You’re on. I’ll kick your ass.”

Noct raised an eyebrow, but the smile returned and the embarrassment slipped away. “Don’t get cocky, you don’t even know how to fight with one of these.”

“Yet.” Prompto corrected as he bent down to grab the smaller sword. He tried not to show how he almost fell forward because he didn’t realize how heavy it would be, or how the weight would be distributed. But he held the sword up as he had seen Noct doing, and smiled wickedly with a wink.

“Try me.”

What they ended up doing was more play fighting than anything that would probably ever actually help Prompto, but it was still exhilarating. Prompto learned several swing techniques, and some ways to get his opponent off balance to land a strike. He tried to combine everything he learned, but his palms were sweaty and the sun was probably burning the back of his neck, but really he didn’t care how he looked.

He cared about how Noct made him laugh, how Noct sounded when _he_ laughed, and the energy Noct seemed to radiate. It made Prompto’s heart nearly vibrate out of his chest.

When he finally managed to trip up Noct and get him on his back, Prompto pretended to deal the final blow as he fell on top of him and pinned him on either side of his waist with his knees.

Noct let his sword fall to the side, hands up in a sign of surrender. Prompto threw his sword to the side as well and looked up at the sky, laughing.

“You _so_ let me win,” Prompto snorted and looked back down at Noct. It was the millionth time that day he had to try to not stare at his friend. Noct’s dark hair splayed out around his head, and some of it fell off his forehead, revealing more of his face. The sweat collected and pooled on his skin. His hands were on Prompto’s knees --

His hands were on Prompto’s knees.

His thumbs were making small circles.

Prompto didn’t dare look at the hands, but he kept his eyes locked on Noct’s. The energy around them felt like his hair would stand on end. Noct inhaled.

His eyes moved down Prompto’s face, to his lips.

Prompto’s brain was in overdrive trying to figure out what this was, if he was reading the signs right, if he was looking too much into this, if Noct...

If Noct meant for Prompto to lean down, elbows planted into the soft grass on either side of his head. If he meant for their noses to bump.

The hands at his knees tightened their grip.

Prompto listened to what he prayed was an unspoken plea and closed the distance between them.

Noct’s lips were cool despite the sun, refreshing against Prompto’s hot skin. The moment their lips met, Noct arched up as if coming to life. His hands moved so one was up Prompto’s back and in his hair, the other holding onto his waist and pulling, asking.

Then Prompto was on top of Noct, their bodies flush against each other, and nothing else mattered. Prompto pooled all the times he had stared and wanted since the day they met, and poured it into the kiss. They opened themselves up deeper to each other, sucking in breaths without releasing their lips. Prompto’s hips rolled and Noct let out a low whine and met the action with his own.

Prompto felt like he was tasting heaven alongside the Gods.

Noct’s hand splayed across his back, and Prompto needed air before he fainted, his heart was beating so fast. Noct whined, actually pouted, as Prompto lifted up his head just enough to press their foreheads together.

“That was okay?” Prompto whispered.

Noct’s eyes widened and then narrowed in split seconds. “Of course it was.”

Prompto smiled and brushed their noses together, before kissing him again. Noct reacted as if he had been starved for years, and Prompto was more than happy to provide. The need was a physical manifestation practically between them, their breaths and grip feeling like they couldn’t let go, for fear the other would vanish.

Prompto though, finally pulled back again. But Noct didn’t release his hold.

“I’m gross and sweaty. We both are, actually.” He sat up and shook the grass off his hands and arms. “Come on.”

He stood, trying to awkwardly adjust pants, and offered a hand to Noct. He took it, but his eyes were hard as he followed Prompto. They made their way to the river - Boco was sleeping in the clearing, and so the space seemed even more recluse along the water. Prompto quickly undressed, trying not to think about being naked around the man he was just kissing, and hopped into the water.

He turned and looked at Noct, who was still staring. “It’s just water.”

The spell seemed to break as Noct rolled his eyes. “Is it cold?”

“Just get in here you baby,” Prompto ducked his head as Noct started to take off his shirt. When he reemerged, Noct had stripped and was already in the water up to his waist. Part of Prompto was disappointed to miss him stripping, but the other part thought that might be best. From what he could see, Noct clearly did something more than stay indoors all day. His chest was just as much lean muscle as his arms, defined abs trailing into the water. He looked like a soldier, almost, but the pale skin told a different story.

He wanted to ask questions, but really he couldn’t be asked to formulate words. He wondered if kissing allowed him to be able to stare. He didn’t really know what the rules were.

So he went with staring.

Noct splashed water at him. “You’re drooling, Prom.”

Prompto started at the nickname, but he felt warm at it. At what that could mean. He splashed water back. “Not my fault you look like _that_.”

Noct ducked his head and then submerged himself in the water, but Prompto saw the blush on his cheeks before he did. He swam over to where Noct was, and when he lifted his head up out of the water and pushed his hair back, Prompto was right there.

Noct didn’t jump back, or act like the closeness, considering their given state, wasn’t wanted. They could both stand in the water with it just hitting above their stomachs. Prompto lifted his hand and let the current move his hand so it brushed Noct’s skin, following the movement before he looked up to gauge Noct’s reaction.

Noct’s lips were softly parted, and a blush ran up his neck to his cheeks, his eyes focused on his hand. Prompto swallowed down all the fear and anxiety and worry at the look in Noct’s eyes. There was something there, like before; asking, begging, _praying_.

Prompto closed the space between them. They both hissed and let out breaths as their erections brushed against each other, and Prompto didn’t second guess gripping both of them in one hand. His free hand trailed up Noct’s back while he slowly stroked, and Noct let out a strangled moan, gripping Prompto’s waist under the water.

Prompto was torn between wanting to watch Noct’s face, the way his eyes closed and his mouth moved and the sounds he made, and then kissing him and feeling his tongue move against him.

He opted for kissing, because he had honestly stared enough at this point. They kissed slow while Prompto kept working them both, but it wasn’t long until they were both panting heavily between kisses and soft mutterings of each other’s names against their lips. Every time Noct whispered _Prom_ there was something almost physical to it, and it made Prompto dive deeper, wanting to taste the name on the back of his tongue.

They both reached their limit within seconds of each other, and kept their foreheads together as they got their breathing and bodies under control. Eventually Prompto moved his hands to Noct’s waist to mimic the other’s grip. He was afraid to move, afraid there was a spell over them, that this was some sort of weird fever dream, or Noct had knocked him unconscious while fighting.

Noct’s eyes closed and his weight shifted against Prompto more.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, and Noct’s hand on his skin tightened. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

Noct made a non-committal sound and leaned his body more against Prompto. “Why not.”

“Risk of drowning, for one.” Prompto chuckled as he adjusted his hold. “Okay buddy, out we go.”

They managed to get back on the river bank and shook off as much water as possible before dressing. Prompto kept stealing glances at Noct,

“I think...I have to get back home.” Noct said quietly. “It’s...not about this...though. I’ve just been out longer than I probably should have been.”

Prompto waved him off and threw his shirt back on, grimacing as it clung to his wet skin, and trying not to sound hurt as he spoke. “Don’t worry, I can handle a little rejection.”

“Prompto,” Noct had already dressed and lunged forward, hands on Prompto’s wrists. The worry on his face was heavy.

“I’m kidding!” Prompto lifted Noct’s hands and squeezed. “I swear.”

Noct sighed and leaned forward, dropping his head on Prompto’s shoulder. “I really don’t mean to bail.”

“It’s fiiiine, please.” Prompto ran his hands up and down Noct’s back. “But I can give you a ride to the stables, would that help?”

Noct nodded against him. “As long as you think I won’t be seen by the others?”

“We’ll be careful,” Prompto couldn’t stop himself from kissing the top of Noct’s head. He didn’t want to go, but he knew that Noct’s situation was precarious, and he didn’t want to be the reason he got into more trouble.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

 

Prompto dropped Noct off with a minimal amount of lingering kisses and touches, and then made his way back to the stables. Since he had little work, he opted to nap in the hammock behind the stables, daydreaming about Noct’s hard muscles and soft lips and the way the water dripped down his skin.

There was something warm in his chest that spread out to his whole body, and as he laid on his back watching the wind in the trees, he found he couldn’t stop smiling.

That night, Takka arrived with more food than usual, but his mood was sour. He handed out the hot rolls and chunks of cheese, while Cindy helped pour the hot soup. Cid was instructed firmly to sit in his chair while everyone got the food together, which left him able to prod into Takka’s mood, much to Prompto’s dismay - he was on such a high from his afternoon with Noct, that he didn’t want to have it taken away.

He had spent so much of the rest of the afternoon daydreaming, he was surprised he got anything done before dinner.

“You gonna tell us why you’re all pissy tonight, Takka?” Cid poked at Takka’s leg with his cane.

Takka didn’t smile as he waved a hand at Cid. “Things were just rough at the palace today.”

Prompto perked up as he sat down with his food. Maybe he could hear a little bit of gossip, to hear how the Prince was doing. “What happened?”

Takka and Cindy joined them sitting in their small circle of chairs. Takka first took a few bites and a drink of his wine, while the others did the same. But Prompto, he needed to know. Was the Prince okay? What about the King?

“The Prince tried to turn down his betrothal today.”

Prompto almost dropped his entire plate. Cindy nearly spit out her wine.

“He what?” Cid glowered. “We need that union for the peace treaty with the Niflheim Empire.”

Takka nodded. “Oh, he knows. But he just...” Takka sighed. “He was late to the meeting today, for the announcement of when the Gods have determined he and Princess Lunafreya should be married.”

“He seems to be a mess lately, by all accounts.” Cindy chimed in.

Takka sighed and nodded in agreement. “Not even his Crownsguard seemed to know where he had run off to. When he finally showed, he was a wreck. Looked like he had been rolling out in the fields.” The others all shook their heads and everyone made sounds of disappointment.

“I was in the dining room, serving up the food for the banquet. He looked right out of his mind, eyes wide as he stormed in. And when the King asked where he had been, all the Prince said was _‘Father, I am in love’._ ”

This earned a gasp from everyone.

“Was the Princess there?” Prompto leaned forward.

“She was, poor thing. She looked paler than usual.”

“What did the King say?” Cindy had set her food down at this point, and Prompto did the same, not feeling much of an appetite. He remembered what had happened weeks ago, and what he had said about the Prince being unhappy with the choices being made for him.

His heart ached for the Prince. Because even Prompto knew it didn’t matter who he loved. He would have to marry the Princess to bring peace.

“The King was livid, but so quiet. The whole room was.” Takka continued. “Then the Prince took the Princess by the hand and asked for a private audience, and whisked her away.”

Prompto fell back in his chair and looked up at the sky, studying the stars. “Wow…”

If the Prince didn’t marry Lady Lunafreya, there was a high chance they would go to war. Prompto shuddered to think about their lands in the midst of bloody battles, of people dying.

But then he also thought about the Prince, and what it would feel like to know that the fate of the kingdom rested on his shoulders and he had to do something despite the heart break it would cause.

“They never returned,” Takka continued, “so I just finished serving up the food and left. The energy in the room, it was terrible. Heavy and dark.” He heard Takka sigh.

“I’m turning in,” Prompto announced. The others didn’t argue. The weight of the potential future they all faced hung in the air, overpowering his previous good mood with a weird sense of guilt and sadness.

 

~*~

 

A surprise visit from the King had everyone up early. Prompto barely had time to prepare the birds and rub the sleep from his eyes while kneeling mere moments before his retinue showed.

The steps of the King were harried as he passed.

“Your Majesty, are you sure you want to go out today?” One of the Kingsguard, Prompto believed it was Clarus, asked. He could hear the sounds of the King climbing onto his mount.

“I can’t be in that castle right now for fear I might toss my son into the river.” His voice wasn’t full of anger, though. More like remorse mixed with frustration.

“He is young, sir. He’ll come around.”

“He asked me this morning if there was another way to make peace. He said Lady Lunafreya _understands the situation_.”

There was an awkward silence while the rest of the guard climbed onto their birds. “What did you say?” Clarus pushed.

Prompto could almost _feel_ the look that must have granted Clarus, and he didn't even know what the King looked like.

“I told him of course not. Whatever he and the Princess discussed, it doesn’t matter. They will still be wed. I can’t be asked to bother with who he does and does not love. The Gods do not care. We have a duty to serve them and their will, and their will is this wedding.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

And with that, the group exited the stables. As soon as the last chocobo left and the sounds of their feet on the ground faded, Prompto shot his head up to look at Cindy across the entrance. Her eyes were also wide.

“Poor Prince,” Cindy sighed out.

“He must have it bad if he wants to risk an all out war.” Prompto stood and brushed the dirt off his knees.

“It’s like something out of a fairy tale.” She jokingly swooned and bumped their shoulders together.

“Sounds like a shitty one, if they don’t end up together.” Prompto muttered.

“Who knows, maybe something will work out. Don’t Kings get like...consorts or something?” They both moved to pick up after the flutter of people being in the stable.

Prompto shrugged. “Who knows, I don’t really get all the fancy royalty stuff aside from what Cid’s told me.”

Cindy hummed and moved on to start cleaning out one of the stalls, and Prompo made his way over to Boco to clean hers.

The rest of the day went by without incident, which gave Prompto way too much time to dwell on the Prince’s situation, also think about the day before with Noct. It was a whiplash of emotions as he jumped between the two, his heart hammering and skin hot one second, and the next a wave of sadness.

He was torn, as he tried to think about what he would do in that same situation as the Prince. Choose the one he loved, or do what he needed to save the country, what was asked by the Gods? The peace treaty had been blessed by the Gods, so they said, so if he went against it, he was going against the Gods.

Prompto hardly remembered going through the motions when the King returned. He didn’t speak as much as he retired his mount, aside from muttering about needing to talk to his son.

It kept running through his head, what the King had said about it not mattering. That the Prince had no choice.

Prompto had been a stable boy most of his life, but still he felt that if he _really_ wanted to, it could all change. He could pack up his things, leave this life behind, and do something else. He and Noct could do that the next day and it wouldn’t matter to anyone what they did.

The Prince didn’t have that luxury.

It was a bit strange to think about - that he had something the Prince didn’t.

Prompto also paused realizing he had thought about being _with_ Noct. Potentially beyond what they currently had. He flexed his fingers and laughed a bit at himself. He imagined how Noct would react, to Prompto making an offer of traveling the world together.

It didn’t sound so bad. He would bet Noct would go along with it.

Prompto allowed himself a small smile.

 

~*~

 

A few nights later, Prompto curled up under his blankets but found he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts still raced around what the Prince was going through, and then to Noct and wondering when he would see him again. They hadn't heard much else out of the castle since the prince’s daring proclamation, and by all accounts it seemed the wedding was moving forward.

Prompto kept his blanket wrapped around him as he quietly stepped outside the stable, and moved around to the back where they had set up a hammock for Cid to take afternoon naps in.

As he started to climb into it, he heard a noise nearby, like something rustling in the bushes. He didn’t have anything that could pass as a weapon on him, so he ducked down to try to see if whatever it was would pass by quickly.

Then the form of a man rose up from the bushes. The moonlight barely shone through the trees, but Prompto could instantly make out the features of Noct’s face.

“Hey!” He almost dropped the blanket, but instead tossed it onto the hammock. Noct stumbled out of the bushes, looking about as shocked as Prompto did. He realized that maybe Noct hadn’t meant to see him…

Arms were around his waist in an instant, and Noct’s face buried in Prompto’s neck. He gently clung back, moving his hand up and down Noct’s back to try to soothe him.

“You okay?” He whispered and placed a soft kiss to Noct’s head.

He only got a definite _no_ in the shakes of a head, and his grip tightening.

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” He wanted to pull back and look Noct in the eyes, but instead he pulled them towards the hammock. He managed to get them both sitting in it, but Noct wouldn’t let go as they moved until Prompto was on his back, and Noct clinging on top of him. He seemed visibly shaken, and also relieved to see Prompto.

“Noct? I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

Hands tightened again, but then Noct let out a shaky breath. “I just want to be with you.”

Prompto worried his lips and dragged his hands through Noct’s hair. “I’m here, I’ll always be here.”

He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but he meant it. Something about Noct made him always want to draw nearer, made him want to hold on and never let go.

Noct pulled himself up enough to look Prompto in the eye. He could tell he had been crying, even in the soft light. It nearly broke him to see that.

“Do you mean that?” Noct whispered.

He focused on Noct’s eyes, and knew words wouldn’t be enough to convince him. So he reached both hands up and cupped Noct’s face in his palms. He moved his thumbs across his cheeks, and saw something give in Noct’s poise, in his face. He almost melted as Prompto brought him down into a tender kiss.

It was slow, sensual, full of whatever Prompto had been feeling the past few days. He directed it into how he moved his mouth against Noct, how he gripped onto his hips, how he pushed their tongues together. Whatever Noct needed, he would be there to help him.

Noct broke from the kiss first, but Prompto didn’t follow. He would go at whatever pace Noct wanted, considering his state. But he did keep moving his hands, sliding up his arms, his back, across the back of his neck, anywhere he could touch.

“I wish we could just leave. Now.” Noct muttered, and put their foreheads together.

“Can’t we?” Prompto also whispered.

Noct shuddered a breath. “I can’t. I’m--” He lay back down, nuzzling against Prompto’s neck again. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

Noct just shrugged. “For not...whisking you away.”

Prompto rolled his eyes enough that his whole body seemed to move, hopefully driving his point home. “Right, how dare you not sweep me off my feet and ride off with me into the sunset to start a new life, because you totally promised that and now you’re going back on your word.”

A silence hung between them.

Then Noct let out a small laugh. “Fine. I’m not sorry.”

“That’s better.” Prompto leaned against Noct, pulling him close. “Besides, we would need to have a better plan. But if you ever wanted to, I would.”

“What?”

“Leave. Go somewhere else. Travel the world. Sounds like a pretty great adventure to me.”

There was silence, and Prompto worried he had misspoken until Noct finally responded.

“I might hold you to that, you know.” Hands tightened around him as he sat up, and Prompto only leaned into the touch more.

“Please, do.” Prompto managed to say before Noct’s mouth descended upon him and their bodies arched to meet each other.

 

~*~

 

Prompto slowly opened his eyes. There was a soft cool breeze rocking the hammock and rustling the leaves above him. He remembered slowly moving outside in the middle of the night, and the weight of an arm across his stomach brought back the memories before he had fallen back to sleep.

He craned his neck to study the dark head of hair tucked against his neck and lightly let his fingers play along Noct’s arm. He remembered some of the words exchanged, how Noct had wanted so badly to do...something. Run away, to hide from whatever it was that always seemed to bring Noct to him. The idea of going on an adventure together still sounded so enticing, and Prompto tucked the thought away to broach another time, perhaps when Noct was in better spirits.

Arms clung tighter around Prompto’s waist as Noct stirred. He returned the gesture and softly kissed Noct’s temple, lips lingering on the warm skin.

“It’s morning?” Noct muffled against Prompto’s neck.

“It is, and I should get up before--”

“Prompto!” Cindy’s voice rang out. Prompto could tell she was coming around the stable so he quickly pulled up the blanket hanging off his legs. He covered Noct and wrapped the edge of the hammock so it almost cocooned them.

“I’m back here!” He shouted hoarsely. Cindy came around the corner.

“Get in here, we need to talk. It’s about Pa.” She turned on her heel ran towards the front of the stable.

“Shit. Noct, come on.” He lifted up the blanket, and Noct finally lifted his head. Prompto pushed back how much he wanted to stay there all day, curled up together.

Noct opened his eyes blearily, and then sat upright. “Wait, it’s morning.”

“Noct?” Prompto followed as Noct climbed out of the hammock. “What’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t supposed to stay out.” Noct groaned as he pulled on his boots. “I just...I hadn’t thought I would stay.”

Prompto regarded Noct quietly. “I’m glad you did, you know.”

Noct stared, and then smiled softly. “I am too, Prompto.” The way he said his name sent a shiver up his body. Noct stepped over and tentatively lifted a hand to the back of his neck.

Prompto responded by leaning forward to give Noct several long, soft kisses before pulling away. “I’ll see you later?”

Noct’s eyes wavered. But he nodded his head. “Later.” He squeezed Prompto’s shoulders as he lowered his hands, then turned and ran.

Prompto wrapped the blanket around himself tight as he heard his name through the trees. He waited until the shadow of Noct vanished before he moved though, finally making his way to the front of the stables where Cindy waited.

“Cindy, what’s going on?” When he rounded the corner, she stood there with a pale face and wet eyes. He dropped the blanket and ran to her, gripping her hands.

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. Prompto always admired her, and knew of the three of them, she was the strongest without a doubt.

“I have to take Pa to the apothecary. He needs medicine I don’t have.” She twisted her hands so she could squeeze Prompto’s and tried to smile.

“Go, I’ll take care of things here, don’t worry.” Prompto whispered and kissed her forehead, to emphasize his blessing. Then they moved together, working to set her chocobo up with a card attached to the harness to pull Cid so he didn’t have to sit up.

Cid seemed so weak, and coughed constantly. Looking at the dark circles under Cindy’s eyes, he realized with a pang of guilt that Cid had probably been coughing all night, but he hadn’t heard because he had been outside.

He shoved the thought aside - he was there now, and would help Cindy get ready, and then watch the stable. That was what he was there to do.

He packed some food and water in the saddlebags, and made sure Cid had plenty of blankets around him in the cart so he wasn’t jostled too much. When they seemed as ready as they could be, Cindy and Prompto hugged briefly.

“Don’t burn the place down while we’re gone.” She poked his side, and Prompto laughed and appreciated her trying to lighten the mood.

“No promises but I’ll do my best.” He poked back, and she gave a salute and placed her right hand over her heart. Prompto returned the gesture as she climbed onto the bird, and followed them out the stables until they hit the main road.

For the second time that morning, he watched until the shadows dipped past the horizon.

In the silence as he walked back to the stable, the time _before_ came crashing back around him, felt in that his clothes were a mess, sticky, and parts of him ached. He sighed and opted to grab some water from the well for a bath.

The birds squawked for their breakfast, but Prompto cooed at them as he quickly rinsed in the large “tub” that was really more like a giant metal feeding bin that they turned into one. The water was like ice against his skin, but he appreciated the sensation to wake him up. He noted small mementos from the night - red lines on his hips, maybe even the start of a bruise, and in the reflection of the water he saw another bruise forming at his collarbone. He poked at it with an embarrassed smile. Memories of Noct on top of him, touching him...kissing him...invaded his thoughts.

But then he heard the all too familiar sound of footsteps outside. He was stirred from this thoughts and hopped out to quickly dress in the soft pants and loose shirt he had grabbed for himself, and managed to barely get his boots on before the person called out at the entrance.

“Yes?” Prompto shouted out and winced, knowing he should have been more formal. There was no stable master there, and so all the responsibility landed on him. He moved around towards the door, and was met by one of the King’s servants whose face he knew.

And in that moment he knew his day was about to get more...something.

He offered a small bow to honor a servant of the royal family, and she returned in kind.

“The Royal Family leaves for Tenebrae today for the wedding.” The servant announced in a practiced voice. “We will need all mounts ready for long distance travel.”

Prompto bowed once more. “Of course, I will begin immediately to ensure the Royal Family a safe journey.” The formal words fell from his lips and he was almost shocked at himself at how natural it felt.

The servant seemed pleased by this, based on her soft smile, and then she had turned and was leaving, to let the right people know that the stables had been given the order.

Prompto ran his hands through his still wet hair.

The Royal Family. Tenebrae.

He turned and looked to all the birds. “Okay everyone, better make me look good today.”

As if they understood, some of them responded with loud _kweks_ , though Prompto was sure it was more about demanding their long overdue breakfast.

He got moving.

Getting that many birds ready on his own was probably actually impossible, but he had no choice but to do his best. Saddle blankets, travel pouches, gear needed for game they hunted along the way, water.

Boco was last, and Prompto slid some snacks into the travel pouches. He knew that the Prince would have much better options for food, but Prompto still wanted to offer up something, and hoped the Prince would appreciate the gesture.

Prompto gripped Boco’s saddle as he remembered what today would mean.

“Keep it together, Prompto.” He muttered out loud as he finished getting Boco ready and gave her a soft pat on her beak.

He heard another familiar sound - of feet walking through the leaves on the path towards the stable. He gave himself a quick look in the small mirror he had hung in Boco’s stall. His hair had mostly dried, and he made quick work to at least make it look soft and fluffy and not spiking up in weird directions. He adjusted the collar of his shirt - the mark from Noct had started to turn a dark purple and was barely covered thanks to its location.

Prompto would have to give Noct hell for it later, but the thought made him grin as well.

He stepped out of the stall in time to see one of the Kingsguard - Cor, stepping into the stables. Prompto crossed his right hand over his heart and bowed deeply before walking forward to meet him in the middle.

Cor looked around, then down the line of chocobos all at the front of their stalls and ready.

“Cindy had to take Cid into town, to the apothecary.” Prompto offered up as he noted the question on Cor’s face. “I’m here to help, though.”

Cor’s eyes landed on Prompto, and there was something empathetic to the look in them. “I’m sure Cid is happy to know the birds are in good hands.”

Prompto lowered his head at the praise. “Thank you, sir. I hope to do him proud today.”

“It’s sudden though, right?” Cor’s voice lowered, and Prompto looked up, confused. “I mean, usually there is something, right? A blessing.”

Prompto licked his lips and nodded slowly. “Yes, usually I would be blessed by someone in touch with the Gods, somehow, to be allowed to look upon the Royal Family and descendants of the Gods.”

Prompto swallowed, repeating back the lines he had been made to memorize as a child, to remind him of his own place in the world. He had to be _allowed_ to enter into this place, and today he just assumed he could waltz into it.

“I can still take the knee, sir, it’s--” his words died as Cor stepped forward, hands on his shoulders. His face was serious, but soft, and as he lifted his eyes up to the ceiling of the stable.

Prompto wasn’t sure what to do, and then Cor spoke reverently.

“May, through the imposition of my hands and upon the intercession of the Astrals, the blessing of the Gods come upon thee, Prompto, and remain with thee forever.”

Prompto had no idea if he was supposed to say something, or do something, or what, but when Cor pulled away, he had another kind of smile.

“The Gods have given you their blessing, Prompto. You should have no fear today.”

Prompto swallowed and bowed. “Thank you, sir. You...didn’t have to do that.”

When he looked up, Cor had already moved to the doorway. But he did turn back to look at Prompto once more.

“The King is here, better put on your best smile.”

Prompto shot up straight and moved to stand in the center of the stable, hand over his heart. The stable master was meant to stand at the ready to answer any questions and help as needed, and Prompto knew he could do that. Chocobos, he understood. Royal families and gods and prayers, were another thing entirely.

The sound of many footsteps grew louder, and Prompto kept his gaze forward and tried to repeat _relax relax_ to himself the whole time.

First came through the rest of the Kingsguard, all dressed like Cor in leather travel gear. Cor was the one who always spoke to him, but Prompto knew the names of the others as well- Clarus and Weskham. Their abilities as knights protecting the King would go down in history, he was sure.

Prompto had seen them from time to time over the years, sometimes Cor wasn’t the one to come alert them to the needs of the King. But still, seeing them in _this_ moment, walking in formation in front of their King...

Prompto already wanted to cry. He wished Cid could be there, to see Prompto standing tall, in this moment, but he hoped he would still make him proud.

The Kingsglaive moved towards their mounts with small bows in Prompto’s direction, and he bowed his head in response. He saw Weskham ask Cor something as he motioned in Prompto’s direction, but Cor just smiled and said something that had them all nodding in agreement.

Prompto focused forward once more, eyes widening.

The King entered the threshold of the stable. He had soft gray hair and a trimmed facial hair, and despite his age his eyes still shone a bright green as they looked around the space when he walked in.

The energy in the room moved. Prompto could feel it - like waves of something pulsing through him. The King took more steps forward, and Prompto noted for the first time he had a slight limp in his step. It made him seem more human.

The King’s head tilted as he looked around the stable, and then focused on Prompto.

He offered up ten million prayers in that moment to have the King _not_ talk to him.

But it seemed the Gods didn’t care about him making a fool of himself.

“Is Cid alright, boy?” The King didn’t sound mad - more worried than anything.

Prompto swallowed and bowed, looking instead down at the familiar boots he had seen his whole life. “He is ill, Your Majesty, but has been taken to town for medicine and I’m sure he will recover.”

“He’s a stubborn old man, isn’t he.” Prompto snapped back up with less grace than intended, but the casualness of the King’s response caught him off guard. The King smiled, and Prompto found himself returning it.

“I’m sure he will be proud when he hears how you took care of us, Prompto.”

His eyes widened as the King walked to his mount.

The King said his name. And he _felt_ it. Having someone of royal blood speak one’s name held power, and it stirred something new yet familiar and strange within him. The King had been _kind_ , had smiled, had felt like someone he had known his whole life.

He shook himself a little and looked ahead once more.

He had expected to see the Crownsguard, but instead he was met with an intense stare of dark amber eyes, but not ones that were friendly. A quick look down, and Prompto recognized the boots.

The Royal Chancellor.

The man looked terrifying. He had wild red hair and a smile that was almost too big, and it was currently directed right at Prompto.

He held his ground though, hand over heart, as he strolled up to Prompto. “Seems I get to have a good look at you now, boy.”

Prompto offered a small bow, but didn’t speak. He had no idea what to say to the man. When he straightened up, the Chancellor flicked at the collar of Prompto’s shirt, and his eyes went wide as he debated if he could pull away from someone of the Royal Family.

“Looks like someone’s been having a good time.” He whispered, and Prompto still didn’t respond but felt his face redden. The Chancellor chuckled and tapped on the spot where Noct had marked him. “Don’t misbehave too much while we’re gone.”

“Yes, sir.” Was all he could finally muster up the courage to say. The Chancellor moved on, and Prompto let out a long breath before trying to compose himself once more.

Ignis and Gladio entered, looking more tired and harried than the Kingsglaive, but also dressed in their travel gear.

The two Crownsguard walked up to Prompto, smiling wide. “Look at you,” Gladio said with a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “All grown up.”

Prompto smiled wide. “About time, right?”

“Quite,” Ignis said with a smile. His eyes drifted down to Prompto’s collar - the Chancellor must have exposed his skin more. With a raised eyebrow, Ignis adjusted his shirt, and Prompto blushed but muttered a thanks.

“Come Gladio, I’m sure we need to be ready to help out his Highness once he decides to get in here.”

“He was right behind us,” Gladio grumbled and looked behind them. Prompto followed his gaze, trying not to show his excitement. In the distance, framed by the stable doors, he could see the last person they were waiting for.

His Royal Highness, the Prince of Lucis.

Prompto willed him closer. All he could make out in the shadows of the trees were outlines.

“I’ll go fetch him,” Ignis said with a sigh. “Please start getting ready, Gladio. We’re already late enough thanks to the Prince.”

Gladio nodded and patted Prompto’s shoulder before moving away. Prompto hardly registered it, instead focusing on where Ignis headed.

He wondered if the Prince would want to talk to him, like the King did. Or if he would just walk by without a glance, knowing Prompto had just been the simple stable boy days ago.

Prompto narrowed his eyes - Ignis seemed to be talking quite sternly to the Prince, who had turned his back on the stable and was leaning against a tree. Ignis had mentioned they were late because of the Prince - Prompto wondered if he was ill. A small part of him thought about how the Prince hadn’t wanted this wedding, and his heart sank a little.

With as much polite force as he was sure Ignis could enforce, the two started moving towards the door, and Prompto’s pulse raced. His right hand was sweaty as it rested against his chest, and he kept twitching the fingers of his left.

Ignis and the Prince walked closer, and Prompto made to bow as they crossed into the stables and--

He froze, bow half started.

The Prince stopped, too, much to Ignis’s frustration. But then Ignis was forgotten to Prompto.

Because it wasn’t the Prince who stood there, in rich looking clothes emblazoned with the royal crest of Lucis.

It was _Noct_.

The blood ran from his whole body and he still didn’t move from his awkward half-bow. Noct--the Prince, stared back at him, his face as ashen as Prompto’s own felt.

“Your _Highness_ , we must hurry.” Ignis had a softer tone, and he looked at Prompto with narrowed eyes, then back to the Prince. He said something in a whisper, and the Prince nodded, once.

Ignis moved past Prompto with a “straighten up” muttered as he went by. Prompto listened, his hand staying on his chest though.

Noct--the _Prince_ \- walked up slowly, looking like a million words were on his lips. Prompto took a step back. It was probably sacrilegious to do so, but really, hadn’t Prompto already crossed that line a hundred times over? He had seen the Prince’s _face_ , he said his _name_ , if that was even his name, so casually, he had touched him, had --

It was too much to think of, too much to consider as the Prince closed the space between them and Prompto thought he might pass out.

“Y-your Highness,” Prompto spoke as he lowered his head. He saw the boots he had seen many times before and his heart clenched. Noct never wore those boots when they were together. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe there was someone who looked just like--

“Prompto,” hearing the name now made him wince, the power in it something he didn’t want to feel, and all the pieces started to fall together. “Please. Look at me.”

The rules of the world dictated he listen to the will of the Gods spoken through the Royal Family.

Prompto didn’t care.

“Your mount is this way, Highness.” He stepped back and motioned his left hand towards Boco. He didn’t look up until the boots started to move, and he realized all too quickly he should've kept his gaze downward.

Their eyes met, and Prompto let out a small sob before he could stop it from leaving his lips. He was just thankful there was so much going on in the stable that the noise was lost as he tucked his bottom lip under his teeth to try to quiet himself. But it was heard by the Prince, who reached out with a hand, barely, before he pulled back, thinking better of his actions.

“Your Highness,” Ignis warned, softly, having appeared at his side.

“I heard you,” the Prince said with a clenched jaw. But when he looked back to Prompto, the sadness there made him want to fall forward, cling to his arms, nestle against his neck.

But Prompto couldn’t do any of that. Not ever again.

“Prompto--”

“You should go, your Highness.” Prompto whispered the words, and they were like glass cutting across his lips as he spoke.

The Prince lowered his head, then looked up at the ceiling.

He didn’t look at Prompto again, not even as he followed the entourage last out of the stable.

Heading to Tenebrae.

Leaving to marry Lady Lunafreya.

Once he could no longer hear the low thunder of chocobo’s on the soft forest floor, only then did Prompto allow himself to sink to the ground where he stood. Only then did he allow himself to cry, hand at his heart clinging to his shirt as his left hand dug into the dirt.

It all came crashing down around him. Noct--the Prince had come to see him the night before, knowing he would be leaving the next day.

He had meant to say goodbye, for good.

Prompto let out another loud sob as his tears flowed freely down his face, dampening the ground beneath him.

 

~*~

 

The next few days went by in a blur - Prompto focused on cleaning up the stable and doing all kinds of mindless tasks he would otherwise put off as much as possible any other time. What was supposed to be a day trip and turned into multiple, unfortunately. Cid had become too ill to travel more, and so he and Cindy were staying with the doctor. When the messenger had delivered the note on the evening of the second day, something struck him.

That this was it, his punishment for his betrayal, for direct disobedience, and it would come at the cost of those close to him. He prayed and apologized, hoping it would mean something, as he wrote a quick response to Cindy asking her to do whatever she needed to help Pa, that he would manage things at the stable.

It offered a good distraction at least to have tasks to focus on.

Takka came by, but Prompto wouldn’t come out to greet him, and so food was left on a table each night for dinner.

He hardly ate aside from the dinners brought to him, but he had no appetite and only ate so that he wouldn’t feel bad about wasting food from Takka.

His thoughts had been a maelstrom. He continued to be terrified that he would be struck down any moment by the Gods. Or that Cindy and Cid would be. He had broken so many rules, so many things he had been told for years _not_ to do…

And Noct had allowed it. He had to know what he was risking by allowing Prompto to see him, to touch him.

Every time he fell into this hole, he would curl up in Boco’s stall for hours and await the Gods deliverance. He still failed to always think of the Prince not by name, and to not remember the way he felt pressed against Prompto. He assumed any minute Bahamut would slice through the sky, or a lightning bolt from Ramuh would strike him. But nothing happened.

One such evening, Prompto had climbed out of the stall and almost fell over as a dizzy spell reminded him he hadn’t eaten yet.

His stomach groaned a reminder as well. Takka technically should have been at the stables already, but Prompto figured with the Royal Family out and Cid and Cindy gone, and Prompto not providing any company, perhaps Takka had decided to finally stay in.

He had some leftover jerky from the batch he had given the Prince. But holding the pieces in his hands, standing in Boco’s stall, it did things to his heart he had been trying to ignore since the Royal Family left. He took a bite if only to make sure he didn’t pass out and have Cindy and Cid be the ones to find him a passed out disaster.

He took in a shuddering breath as he chewed.

He had to move forward. There was no reason to dwell on things - the Prince had his responsibility to the kingdom…

Prompto froze mid-chew. Takka’s words from the other day suddenly echoed loudly in his mind.

_‘Father, I am in love.’_

Prompto dropped the jerky and looked around as if he would find someone there to talk to, someone to ask if that was in fact, what had happened, because if it had been--

Was the Prince. _The_ Prince…

The dizziness returned and he braced himself against the wall.

“No way,” he choked out the words. But then he heard footsteps, like someone running outside. He bolted out of the stable, not sure what he would expect or who he would see, but his heart raced at any potential that it was--

Takka. It was Takka, though he looked visibly shaken as he stopped at the entryway and braced himself, his eyes wide.

“Takka?” Prompto stepped towards him quickly. “Do you need water? What--”

“You have to get out of here, Prompto.” Takka looked around the stables with a worried expression crossed his face.

“What?”

“You have no more chocobos?”

Prompto looked behind him and then back to Takka in utter confusion. “Of course not, everyone left for Tenebrae days ago. What’s going on?”

It was Takka’s turn to look behind himself, in the direction of the castle. “The Royal Family and their retinue were attacked on the road to Tenebrae.”

When Takka returned his gaze to Prompto, he could see the tears at the edge of pooling over, and Prompto’s heart dropped and his throat went dry.

He had to have misheard. “Attacked?”

“I don’t know much else, a few servants made it back to us, though barely. They said they wore Nifelheim colors, and were ready to attack the King and Prince.”

Prompto shook his head. “But that doesn’t make any sense.” Then he paused again. “Takka why...do we need to leave?”

Takka shuddered and bowed his head. “The King and Prince are dead, and the attackers are headed for the castle. They intend to invade Insomnia.”

Prompto’s heart stopped and blood went cold. “That. No, that’s not possible.”

Takka slammed his fist against the open door. “Prompto! They aren’t immortal, despite the blood in their veins. They were overwhelmed by the soldiers. There was no way they could escape caught off guard.”

“You don’t know that.” Prompto whispered.

“ _Prompto_ ,” Takka’s voice took on a sharp edge, but there was sadness in his face, “we can’t risk it. We have to evacuate. If any of the Royal Family returns, we’ll know soon.”

Prompto’s breath shook as he looked around. Avem called out from her perch. “What about...Cid and Cindy.”

“I’ve already sent a letter ahead. And the remaining Knights are standing guard at the castle. But it might not be enough.” Takka stepped in and gripped Prompto’s arm. They shared a look, but Prompto wouldn’t let himself cry, not when Takka looked so hurt.

“I have to go make sure my staff get out. But go somewhere safe, please.” Takka whispered and tightened his grip.

Prompto nodded. “I will.”

Takka considered him for another moment, and then released him. “Be safe out there, Prompto. Hopefully our paths will cross again.”

Prompto bowed his head, and Takka returned the gesture with a quick hand to his heart before he turned and ran back towards the castle.

It was Prompto’s turn to lean against the door as he looked out into the darkness beyond their lamps. All this time he had thought the punishment would be to him, or his family. But would the Gods actually act out against one of their own? He had to believe not.

“Noct,” he allowed himself to say the name out loud, despite all that had happened. “Please be alive. You have to be…”

A loud chirp from behind him pulled him from falling too deep into his thoughts. Avem flapped her wings to get his attention, and Prompto let out a small laugh.

“You’re right girl, we better get moving.” He sniffled and looked up at the ceiling. He had to get his shit together, and stay alive, so he could help however he needed once they knew what was going on.

But the undercurrent of his thoughts, as he gathered supplies together, was a prayer to the Gods that it wasn’t true. That the Royal Family was safe. That the _Prince_ was alive. And that push, that prayer, gave Prompto some semblance of desire to push forward. If there were any survivors, he would be strong for them. He knew he had broken a lot of laws, but he hoped the Gods could see past all that, just this once.

He thought of Ignis and Gladio, of Cor. Of everyone he had seen that day. The thought of them all being dead sent a violent reaction through him that almost made him heave.

He fought back the sensation with a groan.

As he set Avem up on his shoulder, and his bag slung across the free one, Prompto looked around the stables.

“See you later.” He muttered as he closed up the large wooden doors.

 

~*~

 

Prompto let Avem fly as he ran for as long as he could before his lungs and muscles burned like they would give out on him. He had never made his way to his haven by foot, and the distance was considerable, but once he felt he had put enough between himself and the stables, he allowed himself to slow down. The night air cooled his skin and he took in deep breaths.

At this pace, Prompto’s thoughts were able to catch up with him.

The Royal Family could be dead. The Kingsglaive, the Crownsguard...

The Prince--

_Noct._

Prompto stopped in his tracks and had to reach out to a tree for support. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm his mind. Despite what Takka said, Prompto had to believe there was a chance. There could be survivors. He had to hope.

He adjusted the strap of his bag and started moving again, his thoughts focused on what he could do to prepare himself. He was technically mad at the Prince, and sure there was an explanation that maybe one day he would hear because he refused to believe he was dead - but now the kingdom was potentially in peril and he had to keep it together. Whatever it was they had days before, it didn’t matter, because well, for one Prompto had no business thinking he had any future with a _prince_. And two he couldn’t let any feelings get in the way of his survival.

So he pushed onward. He needed to compartmentalize things, focus on his current goal; to get somewhere safe. Then he could figure the rest out. Cindy and Cid should be safe in the village, and Takka he believed would be fine.

He had to focus on himself for the time being.

The moon was high in the sky when Prompto made it to the edge of the haven, covering it in a soft blue hue. He had never been there at night, and found something at once eerie and magical about it. The gate seemed to almost glow, markings he had never noticed before clearly etched into the wood. As he stepped into the open space and let out a long breath, he heard the sound of chocobos chattering.

Prompto froze.

“Boco?” He called out all too hopefully, and the black bird lifted her head from where she and one other chocobo were eating grass near the target dummy. It was Gladio’s bird, Prompto realized.

As if in a trance, Prompto dropped everything to the ground and at first walked, then ran to the two chocobos. He ran his hands through both their feathers - he noted they were dirty, and spots of something that seemed darker than mud were scattered on their bodies. Prompto let out a whimper as he pulled Boco close, arms around her long neck, and nestled against her. The bird made a few chirping sounds.

“Where is he?” Prompto whispered. “Is he okay?”

Boco made a _kwek_ sound before pulling away a little, and Prompto heard footsteps behind him. He took in a deep breath before turning around. Someone had survived. At least one.

When he turned though, he saw three.

Ignis and Gladio stood on either side of the Prince. Prompto gripped onto Boco’s saddle. They all looked worse for wear. Gladio and Ignis both had wrappings on their faces, and their clothes were beyond dirty and bloodied. Their hair was wet, so they had just washed off in the river, but Prompto wondered how much blood there had been --

“Prompto,” the Prince’s voice knocked him out of his raveling thoughts, the power of the Prince’s voice sending a shock through him. “What are you doing here?”

Ignis and Gladio looked about as shocked as Prompto that he had spoken so casually. He slowly released his grip on the saddle and brought himself as upright as possible.

“We had to evacuate the grounds. They said Nif soldiers were on their way…” Prompto quickly lost the ability to hold himself together, and looked down at his feet before continuing.

“They said everyone was dead.”

He pushed himself to look back up. The three of them looked pale, and also like they had gone through something they didn’t want to recall.

“Everyone else is,” Ignis spoke, as calmly as he probably could. “Except for the Princess and the Royal Chancellor. We believe they made it out, but we don’t know where they are.”

Prompto nodded. “It’s...I’m so sorry. I’m glad. You’re safe.”

“Thanks, kid.” Gladio huffed, then turned back to the Prince. “I believe we need to leave the two of you to it, though.” The Prince snapped straight backed.

“Quite,” Ignis spoke, but he shot a look to the Prince as they did so, who returned the look with wide eyes. “We’ll be finishing washing up at the river.”

“You don’t have to--” The two Crownsguard turned and left as Prompto spoke, clearly ignoring him and clearly wanting him to curl up and die.

Then it was quiet, except for the crowned Prince, or maybe he was the King now? Standing before Prompto, fiddling nervously with a strand of damp hair.

“Why?” Prompto managed to finally speak. He didn’t make any moves forward, despite how much he wanted to throw himself forward, to rejoice that the Prince wasn’t dead.

And as much as he wished it, he couldn’t bring himself to say the name he had just been so happy to whisper days before.

The Prince looked up and their eyes met. His face bore small cuts and a bruise on his jaw. His eyes seemed haunted and dark, not at all full of the spark from when they kissed.

Prompto curled his hands into fists to ground himself.

“I didn’t…” The Prince sighed and lowered his hands to his sides. “You just. You looked at me, and you saw _me_. Not a Prince, not someone of royal blood or a descendant of the gods. Just me. I’ve never had that before, someone who made a choice to see me.”

Prompto licked his lips and swallowed air. “You could have told me.”

The Prince looked down. “I know. I’m sorry. I was afraid, that it would change everything.”

Despite it all, despite all the anger and hurt, the need to reach out and be close to his Prince overtook everything else he felt, and everything else seemed to melt away.

Prompto found it wasn't as hard to laugh as he feared it might be. “You know, your Highness, my soul is at risk now.”

He jolted, eyes wide, and he reached out to Prompto with a shaking hand. Prompto didn’t move and ignored how is heart and head argued between stepping forward, and running away. He only focused on the way blue eyes reflected the moonlight, like they had nights before, when everything had seemed so much simpler.

The Prince took one of Prompto’s hands, his thumb hesitantly running over where leather met skin. Prompto let out a shuddering breath, but he squeezed back, just enough.

“Prom, please. Say my name.”

Prompto swallowed. He wasn’t sure what would happen, if the Gods would strike him down. But maybe if they were planning on it, they would have already. And seeing the Prince, standing there in his sanctuary, felt like the most important thing he could have ever wanted from the Gods. And maybe, just maybe, if they hadn’t wanted this, they wouldn’t have brought them together again.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, and this time, he felt something in the air, like wind shifting direction, and Noct smiled, some of the tension in his shoulders lifting though his expression was still pained.

“Gods, I’m so sorry, I’ve put you through so much.” Noct squeezed his hands again and studied Prompto’s face. “I never meant to hurt you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, especially after...”

Prompto ducked his head to try to pull himself together. “You’re alive, and that’s what matters right now. I wasn’t...I thought of you alot. I hoped you made it out somehow. Lucis will need you.”

When he lifted his head, Noct’s eyes were shimmering with something else.

“The Kingdom needs all the help it can get right now,” Noct agreed. He let out a small sigh and tugged at Prompto’s hands lightly.

Prompto couldn’t help but grin. “Is that your way of trying to get me to come closer?”

Noct let out a nervous laugh and pulled Prompto to his chest. Their lips instantly found each other, and hands clung to already familiar places, smiling and breathing against the other.

“Ah, good.” Ignis spoke smoothly, and the two of them jumped away from each other. “Now that that’s taken care of, we can move on to more urgent matters.”

Noct shuffled and Prompto tried to hide behind him. Gladio laughed as he approached them, hands on each of their shoulders. “Did you ask him, then?”

Prompto shot up at that question and Noct shot a look that could kill someone probably. “Ask me what?”

“I assumed as much,” Ignis struck his arm out in the air, and immediately a gorgeous large bow materialized out of what looked like flecks of crystals.

“Iggy!” Gladio and Noct shouted out in unison while Prompto just plain screamed.

“What the hell?” He jumped backwards more and even debated hiding behind Boco.

“We don’t have time for pleasantries. If you intend to move forward, Your Highness, we must do so quickly.”

“Did you just pull that out of thin air?” Prompto interjected because he had no idea what was going on, and clearly no one was going to explain things.

“We can talk more as we travel, but yes, essentially. We hold our weapons and other such items of import in a place that exists between realms, in the realm of the Astrals.”

Prompto’s head was spinning as he studied the weapon in Ignis’s hands. He looked to Noct, who did the same motion to reveal the sword he had been using before when they practiced, and Gladio the same with a huge broadsword.

Prompto blinked. “So...the magic of the Gods...is real?”

Ignis only nodded. “Your Highness,” Ignis repeated, handing the bow to him. Noct took it slowly, seeming to toss his own sword back into...wherever it was they went.

Bow in hand, Noct approached Prompto with almost an embarrassed smile.

“Listen, Prom, I’m…” He took in a deep sigh, then steadied his gaze.

“Noct, what is going on? I’m kind of freaking out here.”

One hand met his shoulder, and then it slid to rest against his neck. “I’m King now, Prompto.”

They stared at each other for several moments. Prompto swallowed. “I’m sorry, about your dad. But what--”

“You need to spell it out for him, Noctis.” Gladio huffed.

_Noctis._

Prompto made a small squeak. “Noctis? You literally just took two letters off your name as your super secret identity?”

Noct rolled his eyes. “I panicked!”

“Your Highness!” Ignis said louder.

“Alright!” He sighed, and Prompto couldn’t help a small laugh at seeing the now King and his retainers acting almost casually.

“Noct _is_ ,” Prompto said with a snicker, before whispering, “just tell me. Or ask me. Whatever it is, remember what I told you. That night.”

At those words, Noct straightened up and he studied Prompto, a new determination in his eyes. “I need...one more. Kingsglaive. As King. I need to have at least three.”

Prompto looked down as the bow, light yet sturdy, was placed in his hands.

“I’ve seen you fight, and shoot. And...I trust you.”

Prompto licked his lips, took a deep breath, and then finally, after asking himself that if this were a dream he would like to wake up before this goes too far and he is sad upon waking up, he met Noct’s waiting face.

Noct whispered, a hint of shyness in his voice. “Help me take back our kingdom.”

Prompto gripped the bow tight, and then leaned forward. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, at these kind of things, and he was sure there was protocol, but he didn’t know them and honestly at this point...he didn’t care.

So he brought his free hand up to the back of Noct’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, deep and slow, Ignis and Gladio be damned. When he pulled away just enough to look into Noct’s eyes, they both smiled at each other, and the current of energy drumming through Noct was clear as day.

“Like I said, Noct. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar) or [tumblr](http://crazyloststar.tumblr.com/), happy to chat more! About so many things!


End file.
